Heartbeat
by moonlight peach forest
Summary: Hinamori Momo is a witch with hair black as ebony, skin white as snow and cheeks red as blood. But she's no ordinary witch cause she has a faint heartbeat when all the others has nothing but a frozen heart. Follow her adventures in Velonica and Uverworld!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;** I could not resist uploading this story. I have a lot of ideas for stories which are patiently waiting to be written properly on the PC and I decided to post this one which was created during this week. But I couldn't help myself I'm totally addicted to it. I always to write a fantasy story like that and now I'm full of ideas for this one.

Disclaimer; I do not own please.

Please enjoy the first chapter of 'Heartbeat'!!!

**For your convinience;**

Velonica the city and kingdom of witches.

Uverworld, known as the outer too, the rest of the kingdoms excluding Velonica.

Asterisk capital of Oz kingdom

Aqua Timez capital of Falis

Serrahield and Endra-La cities of Falis.

* * *

Heartbeat

Heartbeat 1: A witch with a heartbeat

One another beautiful day has arrived in Serrafield. The sky had its wonderful blue color without any threatening gray cloud on it to make its habitants fear it may rain that day. The milkman had passed from all the houses of the town early in the morning. The paperboy was strolling around shouting the news trying to attempt the passengers to buy a newspaper. The daily trains were passing one by one and the train from the capital Aqua timez had its usual five minutes delay. At the main street of the city all vendors had already set their stalls long ago and they were blazing about their goods waiting their usual customers.

Nothing seemed that could disturb the phenomenal everlasting peace of Serrafield. Everyday passed exactly like the previous one without any changes or troubles. Yet that certain day there was someone in Serrafield who could cause unimaginable trouble. That person was just getting out of a tea-selling shop thanking the girl in the bench holding in her hands a small packet. She was a small short girl with black hair like the ebony and warm smiling eyes with the same color as chocolate, skin at the color of snow and cheeks red as blood. The girl turned her attention from the shop she had just exited and her eyes got fixed in a vendor's stall with red juicy apples. She approached the stall and she started examine them thinking they would make a good marmalade.

At the same time a big gang of mysterious guys dressed in black carrying swords, axes and war clubs exited from a dirty bar in a dark, dirty and filthy alley. They were laughing since they had succeeded in arranging a big job. Merry as they were they abandoned the dirty alley and step their foot on the main street of the town laughing and kicking stalls of unlucky vendors. A few minutes later one of them noticed the young girl who was buying apples and cried out.

"Boss isn't that the bloody witch we caught in Endra- La and the nobles would pay a fortune to have her but she managed to escape?" A tall guy with a body full of tattoos and scars turned his head to look at the girl his surbodinate had spotted. As soon as his eyes met her figure he exhaled like a steam engine and hissed.

"She is the one! A witch rumored to have a heartbeat. A faint one but a heartbeat none the less… Catch her boys!!" he commanded and his fellow who cheered in unison.

The girl had just finished her purchase when she heard exited screams coming towards her direction. She quickly turned her head and saw a group of stalwart tall aggressive men who curried several deadly weapons and ropes that sealed magic. In a blink of eye she was running as fast as she could holding tightly her shopping in her embrace. She was used to this situation so she didn't lose time thinking if they were after her or someone else. They had to be after her, not to mention that they were somewhat familiar.

The girl ran as fast as she could without looking behind her. She knew she was followed because she heard racket behind her. She couldn't use magic to escape them and even though she had a broomstick with her it was in her back in along with her keepsake stuff her great-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-?-mother had left her but she couldn't use and reach any of them because she had to drop all her packages in her hands in order to do so and she couldn't leave behind the book she had come to collect. It was absolutely precious. So she kept running and heading out of the town hoping that a representative of the law would stop her. If that didn't happen she planned to confront them outside the town. There was also the possibility of being caught but she could simply escape them then. She didn't need magic to do that.

The only thing worrying her was if that entire running would cause her heart to beat more than usual and then she would get a heart attack. Another experience like that was unwelcome. Witch hunters once caught her because she had collapsed in the middle of the road. But the situation was different then. She was in the center of Asterisk then, with tons of other people around her and she had to run a day in order to get out of the city. She couldn't afford use magic then too, the town's people would capture and killed her themselves.

The girl risked looking what was happening behind her back and saw that her pursuers were approaching her. She made a strange noise, which was expressing her fretting. But since she wasn't paying attention in front of her she accidentally bumped into someone. The one she had bumped into extended a hand and prevented her from falling in the ground. She looked at him surprised muttering her apologies. The young man she had crushed was short with white spiky hair and aquamarine eyes, which stayed at her for a moment and then fixed on the girl's pursuers while he didn't release her from his grip. The witch hunters soon reached them and stopped a few meters around them without showing any signs of fatigue. They were smiling self-contentedly thinking that they had finally cornered their victim and that they had gained an inestimable prize.

The young girl tried to break free from the stranger's grip but in vain, he was holding her with uncharacteristic power for his size. He was shorter than she was. As she started a new attempt to break free he said to her his voice not above a whisper.

"Don't worry I want to help you."

The leader of the hunters made a step forwards and said to the newcomer smiling broadly.

"Thank you for stopping the chick but we're the ones who saw her first so give her to us. But if you're interested we can give you percentage when we sell her to the nobles. She's a unique witch and a lot of rich guys would pay a lot to have her in their collection. What do you say? Seems fair to me." As he said those last words the black-haired girl felt the temperature drop and the boy asked.

"You intend to sell her?"

"That's right boya. I already told ya some guy's gonna pay a lot of money for her." Replied the boss winking at his comrades who laughed contented.

"You intend to sell her even though slave trade is illegal in this kingdom?" he asked again with his calm hoarse voice.

"Hey boy relax. Who's gonna stop us? The baby prince?" replied the man with a grin spreading in his face. The boy's aquamarine eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. He moved the girl behind him, told her not to move and with his right hand he grabbed a long katana with a four-pointed star shaped hilt and pointed it at the gang who seemed to live up. Their leader told him mockingly.

"Do you want to play boya? I'm afraid we're no nannies. The game with us can cause you a lot of pain."

The white-haired boy didn't pay attention to his words and the temperature dropped more. The girl trembled and tightened her arms around her watching the sky turn gray and get full of thick gray clouds. Then her eyes got fixed on the sword he was holding. He didn't lose any time and attached.

Despite his appearance he was an excellent fighter. He dealt with the gang members with ease and soon he knocked some of them out cold. Then he turned his attention to the weapons they were carrying. When he had broke those which could break he played his big card. He made a step back and said loud and clear.

"Shoten ni zase Hyourinmaru!" immediately water and ice appeared out of nowhere and formed a giant ice dragon who he trough to those who still fought him and got trapped into an ice prison. The few who were lucky to be standing away lost their color and ran for dear life.

Contented by the result of the battle he seethed back his katana and his attention back to the girl as the sky turn back to its normal blue color. As he had thought she didn't look surprised at the least, she only looked a bit cautious. She actually seemed like thinking whether she should start running again so he said.

"Do you want me to escort you out of the town?"

"Ok but to your information I won't hold back out of the city if something or someone threats me." She replied with a warning tone in her voice.

"By the way what's gonna happen to them?" she asked pointing at the ice prisoners.

He without even looking replied.

"The police will take care of them. Why didn't you use magic to get rid of them, they said you are a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, I am indeed a witch but the use of magic is not allowed in this city. There's a big sign which says so at the entrance of the city." The boy looked at her surprised but let it go. He motioned to her to walk and she did so. As they were walking she said to him.

"Thank you for saving me I'm Hinamori Momo."

"The name is Hitsugaya Toushirou and it was nothing. I can't stand guys like that… You don't seem very shaken or shocked." He commented as he saw she was totally carefree and she was spacing.

"Hm? Oh that staff happens all the time to me. I'm used to it."

"You don't care if people see you only as an object in order to make money? That you're not being considered human?" he asked troubled.

"Most people in Uverworld don't think that witches are human." She replied as if he was the strange and weird one for making those kind of questions.

Hitsugaya examined her more closely. She was a little bit taller than he was. She had black hair like the ebony, which reached her shoulders and were tied with a dark red ribbon. She was wearing a yukata. The upper part of it had the color of the late peach and the end of her long sleeves were decorated with pink peach tree flowers while the rest part was colored with a deep dark red. She had a sack at her back, which was tied in her chest with a long ribbon in the same way his sword was tied. Her eyes were warm and in the color of hazelnut while her skin were white like snow and her cheeks in the color of blood.

He thought she looked like that famous fairy-tale princess Snow-white. Especially since she was carrying a packet with apples and looked so innocent. She didn't remind a witch in the least. He had the chance to meet a lot of them but she didn't have the air of them. She looked totally like a human.

"If witch hunters are after you why you stay in Uverworld and don't move in Velonica were you'll be safe?" he thought out loud.

"But I do live in Velonica!" replied Hinamori cheerfully. "I'm here on busyness."

"What kind of busyness?"

"You don't expect me to tell you, do you? It's classified." she whispered at him. He looked at her with suspicion but she smiled again.

"Don't worry. You have to know that the witches of Velonica desire peace with the kingdoms of Uverworld."

Since they were already outside of the town. Hinamori gave Hitsugaya the packages she was holding for a few moments and she started opening her sack. Inside there were a broomstick and a tall white sculptured stuff with a big stone in the color of the late apple and a jewel, which formed a corona around the stone. The girl took out the broomstick she placed her other two packages inside and rode on the broomstick. Then she turned back at Hitsugaya and said to him.

"Farewell Hitsugaya-kun take care of yourself."

"You are the one who should take care." He replied with a frown. The girl smiled at him again and took off.

He watched her fly away unable to shake off the fear she might fall from her broom. When she was nothing but a black spot in the clear sky he shupponed away. As soon as Hinamori found herself in the air she felt a unique feeling of freedom only witches could feel, since they were the only ones who could use flying broomsticks. When she rode all the problems seemed to fade like the people in the ground. She enjoyed herself playing tag with the wind; she had fun watching the lands expanding kilometers under her feet. She took the air path, which led to Velonica, the witch kingdom, which was founded by Alice. She would make days to reach Velonica if she was following the terrestrial road but in a broom she would reach it in a couple of hours.

The hours passed quickly like they always did when you were riding a broom. Soon two towers appeared between the clouds. They were the control center of arrivals and departures trough the air. They were two breathtaking buildings especially since they were standing in the air themselves. Hinamori landed to the arrivals' runway and show her ID to one witch who was working there. When the check was over Hinamori took off again this time heading to the royal palace. Since she had actually fall from the arrival runway she had had developed too much speed so she was able to see the houses of the city soon. A few meters above the roofs she slightly lifted her broom's edge and it took a horizontal citation. Hinamori lifted another few meters above the roofs and headed forward.

The palace wasn't far from there and it was easy for someone to distinguish it. It was a magnificent building constructed in the gothic rhythm with white marble. It was one of the most ancient landmarks in both Velonica and Uverworld. A big lake with crystal water and magic lights resting on its surface was in front of it. Whenever ambassadors or Kings or any other important nobles come to visit Velonica it was customary to come crossing that lake. It was so big and so beautiful that witches of several generations ago had built a big kiosk where music nights were being held.

Hinamori reached the lake and leaned on her right and tough the clear crystal water with her hand. Then she flew high again towards the western tower, where the palace's arrival and departure runway was spotted. The little witch got off her broomstick; she placed it in its rightful place in her locker and then taking her sack she headed for her private rooms in the palace. Once she got there she placed her packages in a little room which was used as a kitchen she prepared a cup of tea for herself she sat in a comfortable armchair and sip it slowly enjoying the feeling of being back in the ground. The warm tea was what she definitely needed that moment since traveling in the air had the disadvantage of the cold which penetrated your skin and reached your bones if you didn't wear suitable clothes to decrease the side effect.

When she had warm her whole body and had relaxed her muscles Hinamori sat up, reached her pack, opened a special case on it and took out an old worn out book. She carefully took it in her hands and then exited the room. Ten minutes later she reached a big oaken two-flap door. She opened it with a move of her hand and stepped inside. Immediately her eyes spotted a woman taller than her with black hair, violet eyes behind a pair of glasses and an expression that made her look like a teacher. She was wearing a yukata with the same design as hers but with different colors. The upper part was light blue with decorative birds in the sleeves and the trouser part was dark blue. She was sitting behind a big sculptured office full with books, blank papers, stamps, inkhorns and pens placed in absolute order. Behind the office you could see countless bookcases and big square tables with chairs or low tables with armchairs around them. The older witch raised her eyes and once she saw Hinamori her lips formed a smile.

"Hinamori-san you're back!" she said whispering. The girl approached her and showed her the book she was holding.

" 'Potions of Alchemy' volume two. Good now we have the full series of that trilogy. I hope you didn't have any problems in the outer." She asked her worried but always whispering.

" Oh! Just the usual pattern. Some witch hunters recognized me and started chasing me but I bumped into a young man who helped me and got rid of them." Replied the girl with a little excitement in her voice but whispering too.

"Really he helped you knowing that you were a witch?"

"Yes, he did and not only that he asked me why I wasn't upset for they wanted to sell me as an object."

"He did so?… How weird for a human in the outer. Maybe he had a close relative who was a witch. Anyway Hinamori-san you'll have to go in the outer soon again. Our agents tracked a very old history of magic book from the time of the five founders, which is going to be sold in an auction in Aqua Timez."

"Thank you for informing me Nanao-san I'll make sure that book will come to the property of people who recognize its true value."

As she finished her sentence Hinamori took a stack of books from Nanao's office and went to place them in the self they belonged to.

* * *

**Author's note;** That's it for today. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me know what you think through reviews.

Till next time. :)


	2. The witch with the aracnomantules

**_Author's note;_** I forgot to mention last time but the yukata Hinamori and Nanao are the kind of kimono that young woman seem to wear in the taishou era. Just check out what the heroine is wearing in Fushigi Yugi Genbou Kaiden to understand.

Other than that I proudly present you the second chapter of 'Heartbeat'. Long live HitsuHina!!!!!

Disclaimer;I do not own Bleach. Enjoy

* * *

Heartbeat 2: The witch with the aracnomantules.

A few days after his encounter with the witch named Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya returned to the city he was born to, Aqua Timez the capital of the kingdom of Falis. Aqua Timez was said to be the most beautiful city in Uverworld. The center of the city was built in a vast lake, named Ivrin that's why Aqua Timez was known as _The Water City_. The one who took credit for the creation of this unique capital was the previous Queen of Falis who was known as the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen was a witch expert in the use of ice spells. She was the first witch who had ever ruled a country in the outer but she had made herself and her country extremely difficult to ignore. She had ruled for eight hundred years and she had changed forever the kingdom her father left her as a heritage.

Aqua Timez was her own creation. She wanted to create a capital that couldn't be compared with another, superior even to Velonica the Witch City. The ambitious queen called the best architects and best witches who could help in the creation of a town. And the city in the water became a reality.

Hitsugaya had fixed his eye in the beautiful crystal clear water of Ivrin Lake and watched the iridescence of light with water as the boat he as in crossed the waters with calm washes. However his mind was occupied with several questions which had to be answered. He hoped that the royal witch of the palace would be in her office and that she wouldn't be strolling in the city shopping and window-shopping. There was also the possibility of her being in the palace but slacking. That could do, he just wanted to ask a few things he didn't want her to make him a potion or a spell. She could do just that. The ship arrived at the dock and the young white-haired boy got out of the white and blue private boat of his and headed for the palace gates.

There were guards all across the path that leaded from the decks to the gates and when they saw Hitsugaya straighten immediately their bodies. The boy reached the gates he crossed them and then shuponed himself in. He had to greet his Uncle Ukitake Juushirou, who had officiated as a protector, but he wanted to relief his curiosity first. Despite the fact he hated everything childish he had to admit to himself that sometimes he got curious about some things in the way that a child did.

He finally reached Aqua Timez's royal witch's office, knocked on the door and waited for the permission to enter. No one answered so he knocked again. When he heard some strange noises from inside he decided to get in. He opened the big wooden door from white oak and stepped inside. The room was big and round in shape with bookcases covering all the walls. However the room was like a pigsty. There was no order in the books on the selves. The floor was filled with papers, spells, phials, alcohol smelling bottles, test tubes for potions, books, pens and flowerpots with plants who were moving in a very unresisting way. Near the door there was a big comfy sofa, which was occupied by a tall woman with long wavy blond hair, with very big boobs dressed in black. It was obvious that she was sleeping and that she hadn't heard Hitsugaya knocking or his entrance in the room. The boy sighed when he saw the woman sleeping making strange noises and approached her in order to wake her up.

"**Matsumoto!**" he bellowed with all the loudness he could master in his voice. The woman jumped surprised and a shriek escaped from her mouth. Her light-blue eyes searched for the one who had awoke her from her siesta. As soon as she spotted the young white-haired man looking at her frowning and with his arms folded in his chest she said annoyed.

"Oh you scared me. You shouldn't do thinks like that. What if I got a heart attack?"

"Your heart is not beating so there's no need for you to fear something like that." he replied coldly. The woman pouted her lips and got up from the sofa. She stretched her body and yawned a couple of times. Then she turned her attention back to the boy.

"Why did you come here?"

"I have some questions for you concerning your kind." Replied he. The blond woman looked at him with one eyebrow raising in question.

"Is it possible for a witch to be in a city in Uverworld and not cast a single spell just because a sign says that magic is forbidden?" The woman looked at him as is she was asking if he was crazy.

"That would never happen. She would use magic just because someone wrote that sign. You know we don't like you people from the outer, even if she was a witch from Velonica with a gardening calling she would definitely do something to piss the citizens off."

"Are you completely sure about that? I met in Serrafield a witch who didn't use magic even though she was chased."

"Then she wasn't a real witch." replied Matsumoto

"I saw her use a broom and she had a weird stuff in her sack like those witches use." Informed her Hitsugaya. She looked at the boy surprised and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he replied. "That's the reason I'm asking you, she wasn't acting very witch like. I noticed her from her clothes; she was wearing a yukata. You witches like those kind of clothes don't you? I saw her buying apples in the friendliest manner. She was kind for a witch and smiled in a sweet way not a wicked one."

" A witch would behave like that only if she had a beating heart and she had a character like that before her Witchkening." said Matsumoto puzzled "But I don't know how can a witch can unfroze her heart. I don't even know if a white class witch can do something like that."

"What if she really did have a beating heart? I've heard a rumor that there's a witch whose heart is still beating." said Hitsugaya quietly.

"Perhaps that could justify her behavior, but it's just a rumor… I can make a research if you want. You made me wonder myself. Leave it to me." She said and went back to the sofa.

"Are you not gonna start searching now?" he asked her puzzled.

"No, you woke me up remember? And I'm really tired I stayed up all night drinking with Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuhei." Replied she with a yawn.

"Are they in town?"

"Aha!…"

"Did Kurosaki ran away from his crazy father again and Abarai, Kira and Hisagi are after him?"

"You know the usual story. Both of you like to wander in the countryside of your kingdoms." Hitsugaya frowned again and then left the room wondering how that woman passed through the royal test. Matsumoto opened her eyes and said.

" A witch with a beating heart huh? How could that be possible?"

One day later Hinamori found herself in a big room filled with expensive and elegant antiques. According to the witch agents who worked in the witch information's network a rich widow man had died and his family decided to sell in auction several object from his collections. Among all the other things there was a book written in the time of the five founders of magic and the magic kingdom Alice the first queen, Snowhite, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and Pea-princess. It was a history of magic book. People who buckled with books especially with 'fairy-tale' books knew its title but it was an extremely rare book since it was written million of years ago. The one she had to buy in the auction was a copy, who some wise man provided them. Nevertheless the book seemed really old. It was black, worn out while the ones who were selling it had no idea what its real value was. It wouldn't be a problem to make it hers. Not that she had problem with money. Velonica was extremely prosperous and the palace granted a lot of money for the enrichment of the royal national library where Hinamori worked.

Two hours later Hinamori stepped out of the elegant white building the auction was held, holding gently and carefully the old worn book she was sent to fetch. As she had predicted there was no serious antagonism for the book. Out of all the antiques, which were stored in that big room that book was undoubtedly the most valuable item, yet it was sold for the least money.

While the girl was caressing the cover searching for signs of the letters, which formed the title her heart froze for a brief moment. Hinamori felt coldness overwhelming her body for that brief moment and then everything was back to normal for her. She knew what that meant. A witch was nearby, a witch with the worst intention for the fairy-tale like city in the water. Thankfully she had hied her stuff in an instrument's case. Quickly she opened the case and took out what could be considered as her magic wand and placed carefully inside the book after she casted a strong protection spell on it. Then she headed for the central square. Where else could a witch strike if not in the most centric part of a city? There everyone would know what she did and the damage would be greater than if it was done in the outskirts. In the center of a city you could always find the most historical old landmarks.

Hinamori reached the place before the show started. Unfortunately there were too many people who were still around since night hadn't completely arrived yet and they could easily get hurt. So the first think Hinamori had to do was to cast several spells to send away all those people. Once she started one by one all the people in the square started remembering important jobs they had to do or they suddenly remembered a new café they hadn't went yet or decided to go visit a friend. For that reasons the square was soon empty with the only exception being Hinamori. The girl sighed contented when suddenly someone exclaimed.

"Hinamori?!" She turned around puzzled only to find a gang of three tall men approaching her.

" Abarai-kun?" she said surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are searching for Prince Kurosaki Ichigo of Asterisk." Replied a man with blond hair, light-blue eyes and gloomy face who was named Kira Izuru.

"What about you?" asked the one who had noticed her first who had red hair caught in a ponytail, tattoos in his face and really weird eyebrows.

"I am here on business but something came up."

"Something that had to make you cast spells to the people who were in this square?" asked seriously the third man of the party who was the tallest with black, spiky hair a tattoo of the number 69 and a scar from claws in his right eye and his name was Hisagi Shuhei.

"That was necessary. A witch is on the go, I couldn't possibly let them be around." Apologized Hinamori.

"And how you know that this is the place, which is going to be attacked?" asked Renji with curiosity and excitement evident in his voice.

"Trust me Abarai-kun. This is the best part of the city to attack. This and the royal palace but no witch is crazy enough to attack the palace built by the Snow Queen. Not to mention she is alone."

"It's been a while since something interesting happened to us. A fight with a witch can pay me up for running after Ichigo all the time." Said Renji smiling widely.

"Renji we didn't come to Aqua Timez to fight witches but to find Ichigo-dono." said Kira wearily.

"Kira is right Abarai you are here to find Kurosaki." Said suddenly a deep hoarse voice known to them. They turned their heads and their eyes met a pair of aquamarine eyes looking seriously at them.

"C'mon Hitsugaya can't we have a little fun too? Let's say is a bonus for the work we are assigned to do." Begged Renji. "Who 's going to deal with the witch if we don't.

Hinamori didn't pay attention to the men and their arguments, she was occupied with other thoughts. The sky was slowly covered with heavy, gray clouds and the lamps in the streets had started to put off mysteriously.

"She brings something or someone nasty with her." Informed suddenly Hinamori.

"What?" asked in unison the four other men.

"I said that she brings something or someone nasty with her. There's magic in the air that put off the lights in the street lamps."

"So what about it?" asked Renji a little bit uninterested.

"Whatever loves darkness must not be trusted." Replied the girl.

"You should listen to your little friend handsome. She's pretty damn right." Said suddenly an unknown voice from above. The party lifted their heads and saw a woman with long blond and glass like blue eyes dressed in black and purple looking at them grinning widely, while riding her own broom.

"I was bored lately, so I decided to have fun with the citizens of Aqua Timez but unfortunately someone seems that noticed me and sent them away." Said the newcomer fixing her eyes in Hinamori for one moment.

"But that's okay. You guys seem to be a promising challenge."

"Hinamori-san, I beg you not to take part in this battle. Step aside please." Said Kira as he, his comrades and Hitsugaya reached the edges of their katana. Hinamori looked at them for a second and then said.

"Alright but you'll accept some help if it's necessary, alright?"

"If you think that we can't do else." Said Kira, as Renji smiled like he didn't thing her help would be useful at all.

"My my how gallant of you to ask of a young witch lady to step aside. Are you guys that confident? Well we'll see soon ." As she finished her sentence she snapped her fingers and out of nowhere purple lights appeared everywhere around them. When the light started to fade giant spider like monsters appeared. They were tall as a two-story house, they had a lot of legs, a pair of nippers and four eyes which were shining under the faint moonlight which penetrated the gray clouds in the sky.

"What are those things?" asked Renji surprised. Before anyone could answer to him the witch, which was still floating said noticing their surprise.

"You couldn't possibly think that I would come here and fight alone, could you? I'm not that much of an idiot you know! Attack ! "

Once she commanded her ugly giant fellows started marching toward the party. Renji was the first one to jump shouting at the same time, contented.

"Howl Zabimaru!" His sword then changed shape and as he move it, it extended and moved toward one of the monsters.

"Be careful they have a sting with deadly poison. And just for your information they are called aracnomantules." Shouted Hinamori to them.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Hitsugaya Kira as they sliced several legs and giant monsters collapsed around them.

"Don't worry my lord. Hinamori-san is a witch she knows how to protect herself." When he finished his words a spider monster attacked Hinamori. Hitsugaya cursed silently and he would probably rushed to her side if the monster wasn't repelled back by an invisible force. The girl looked at him with serious eyes and then smiled at him reassuringly and he returned back to his own battle.

"_They are managing well." _Thought Hinamori. _"But I can't sit here and do nothing, I've got my own pride as a witch. Let's see a little more light wouldn't hurt anybody. Except from the aracnomantules of course but isn't that what we want? They are too many and I guess she can call more."_

Hinamori moved the stuff she was holding as high as she could and shouted.

"Shine!" The magic stuff shined with a white light and when she moved it again part of the light got separated from the big magic wand and stayed in the air above the aracnomantules and the witch. When the light shined all the monsters shrieked in pain and tried to cover their eyes.

"What the heck?" said Renji confused when all the spiders around him started to blunder. He turned his head towards his witch friend.

"They are too many." She apologized smiling. The man smiled and with a move of his hands his sword extended again cutting the legs of the suffering aracnomantules.

The witch was watching thoroughly but she wasn't contented. First the witch sent away all the humans who were in the square and now she helped at the elimination of the minions she had worked so hard to find.

"_I must stop her. Without her light spell I have big chances of success. How can four men fight against million of aracnomantules at the same time. No matter how good they are the analogies are against __them!__"_ Finishing her reflection the witch raised her hand to strike Hinamori with a deathly spell. Before she could start though she had to move to avoid someone attacking her. As she moved her broom even higher she saw a man with orange hair and a vast sword half wrapped I bandages.

"Yo! Do you guys mind me joining you?"

"Ichigo were have you been?" exclaimed Renji as he delivered the final blow in another aracnomantula.

"How come you appeared now sir?" asked Kira who sliced the nippers of an aracnomantula who was about to attack Hisagi from behind.

"I sensed your spiritual pressure and I came to check you guys. Now move aside I'll finish those guys off." The runaway prince finished his sentence and unwrapped completely with one move the rest of his sword. Hitsugaya and Renji's party shuponed behind Ichigo while Hinamori's eyes widen in horror as she saw the prince shouting "Getsuga Tenso." and a blast of energy emitting in frightening speed from his sword's tip. The remaining aracnomantules turned into dust but at the same time the pavement, the fountain and part of the buildings around got destroyed too. Ichigo smiled self-contented while Hinamori had remained speechless and shocked.

The blond witch looked horrified at the orange-hair man who eliminated her army with one blow. Before she could call for more of her minions she noticed Hitsugaya in the same level as her. The white-hair boy threw a chain, which was part of his sword and captured her broom whispering "Shoten ni zase Hyourinmaru." Immediately ice emitted from the sword and through his sword's chain reached the broom and froze the witch. Unable to use any kind of magic the witch fall trapped inside the ice and she would scatter in thousand little pieces if Hinamori didn't use magic to make the ice prison and its prisoner fall quietly. Then she turned her attention to Ichigo furious and exclaimed as Hisagi went to inform the witch police.

" Are you out of your mind? You destroyed the square without hesitation and it's not even in your kingdom! Weren't we trying to prevent that? Isn't that why Kira-kun asked me not to take part in the battle fearing that my spells could cause unwanted damage?"

"Relax Hinamori-san. I'm sure you can do something to fix it." Said Kira trying to relax the furious witch, who surprisingly had turned red. Hitsugaya noticed that and watched the girl take deep breaths trying to calm herself. A few minutes later when Ichigo apologized after an unspoken exhortation from Kira, Hinamori started making circular moves with her white stuff. When she suddenly pulled it down strange noises from stones moving and arranging themselves into the pavement or debris being lifted in the air creating walls was heard. When everything went back to normal and water was heard again by the fountain's direction Hinamori sighed and told the astonished party.

"There won't always be witches willing to help you." Then she headed towards on of the roads, which leaded in a mercantile part of the town where the hotel she was to stay was. Kira, Renji and Hisagi, who had returned, bid their goodnights to her.

As the five men took a path, which would end in one of the ports and where they could find a boat to take them to palace Hitsugaya made a question to the fellow prince's followers.

"Are you familiar with that witch, Hinamori?"

"Yes we are." Replied Kira. "We had met her here once while we were searching for Kurosaki-dono. Since then we meet her quite often since she's coming to Uverworld for business."

"Do you know what she's into?"

"She once told us that she works in Velonica's palace. I think she does something related with books."

"I see."

At the same time that Hinamori went to confront with the witch a short black-haired witch with short hair and two long braids was entering the private rooms of Velonica's queen, Shihoin Heisoban Yoruichi. However she found them empty when she knew that she had to be there. Then she noticed a paper in a big desk, which was glowing. She took it in her hands and found out that it was a message from the queen addressing to her.

* * *

Dear Soi Fon,

When you'll be reading this letter I'll be away. I'm going to check on Kisuke so don't worry about me. Retsu is aware about all the matters that have to be taken care during my absence.

I'll see you soon

Yoruichi ja ne!

* * *

The commander of witch army read the letter and frustrated she said.

"Yoruichi-sama why didn't you take me with you…AGAIN?"

* * *

_**Author's note**_; Don't forget to review!

Till next time!!!


	3. An unexpected invitation

**_Author's note;_** Well here's chapter 3 of 'Heartbeat'! Enjoy!!!!

**_Disclaimer; _**I do not own Bleach.

**For your convinience;**

Velonica the city and kingdom of witches.

Uverworld, known as the outer too, the rest of the kingdoms excluding Velonica.

Asterisk capital of Oz kingdom

Aqua Timez capital of Falis

Serrahield and Endra-La cities of Falis.

* * *

Heartbeat 3: An unexpected invitation.

"Are you a hundred per cent sure about what you said?" asked Hitsugaya Toushirou, truly surprised, a man with long white hair, brown eyes whose name was Ukitake Juushirou and happened to be Hitsugaya's uncle.

"Toushirou I would never joke or lie about such an important matter. But the invitation is clear. You are invited to Velonica to spend the spring and summer months there. You can bring as many people as you want for your protection and for your service. The sign belongs to Unohana Retsu the Prime Minister of Velonica. Do you want to sent to send Kyouraku to check the grounds?" asked the older man.

"Yes, but before that send the invitation to Matsumoto to check it and see if other prince or princess from the kingdoms of Uverworld had received a similar invitation." Said the boy while pacing around the room.

"If it's truly a harmless invitation then it's a good opportunity to tighten our bonds with the witch kingdom." He said quietly.

"It's also a good chance to meet that witch you've got interested in, Hinamori-san. Isn't she working on the palace?" said Ukitake cheerfully. Hitsugaya stopped his pacing wonder-struck. He looked back at his uncle and said.

"How do you know about her?"

"Matsumoto-san informed me about her, she said that she helped you, Ichigo and his fellows in a battle against a witch here in Aqua Timez a few weeks ago and that you had met her in Serrafield where you saved her from witch hunters." Replied merrily the vicegerent.

"How come you got interested?" asked the boy narrowing his eyes.

"She's from a very wealthy and old family of our Kingdom. She would be a could match for you." Replied Ukitake calmly.

"What!! I'm not in love with her." Shouted Hitsugaya angry with his uncle annoyed from his words.

" You could fall for her, especially if you spend a lot of time together in Velonica. You are fifty years old you can allow yourself to be interested in the opposite sex. Kurosaki Ichigo is younger than you and he have already fallen in love with Kuchiki Rukia."

"Though he is way too dense to realize it himself. However Kuchiki Rukia may be member of the most powerful noble family of Oz cause of her sister's marriage but still she's a witch and the people of Oz despise witches. Their country had suffered the most by the witches of west, east, north and south. " Commented Hitsugaya.

"Then count your blessings for being Snow Queen's grandson. Thanks to her our people wouldn't mind if you decided to take a witch as your bride." Informed him Ukitake as he sat down in a big armchair.

"I don't need finding a wife yet. My own father was way older when he got married."

"True he was two hundred and twenty-two years old. But you have to know that you have surpassed him in swordmanship, intelligence and maturity. Your grandmother got married old for witches' standard. She was six hundred years old when she went into matrimony and then she couldn't bear children. So your father was brought up very relaxed for a prince and he wasn't very gifted if you want my opinion. The witches consider you being the true heir of the legendary Snow Queen, who was rumored to be on par with the five founders."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything about all these. He had heard them before. Both his parents had died when he was young due to a witch's attack. So it was his grandmother who took care of his education. She was a strange woman, she was cold and distant but she loved him very much. She showed her love to him in a very special way of her own. Hitsugaya believed that she was more like a parent to him than his biological parents were. He had fade memories of them but he knew that he was nothing alike them. They were more cheerful and carefree in nature than he was. He took after his grandmother in both looks and character. He had the same white hair she had and the same bright aquamarine eyes. He was cold, distant, introvert and never open to those he cared about.

As he was looking out of the window thinking about all these he sighed. Hearing his silent sigh Ukitake said thinking he was worried about love relationships.

"You don't have to worry about your height and child like features. You'll grow up very quickly I assure you. Our family is consisted of tall people and so was your father's. So don't let those kind of feelings get in your way of your love life." Hitsugaya jumped in surprise and offence when he heard him, he through him another angry look and exited the room in a blink of eye. Ukitake remained in his chair smiling cheerfully and started muttering about youth.

When the head royal witch of the palace Matsumoto Rangiku said that she could not find anything suspicion regarding magic in the invitation, the kingdom's ambassador Kyouraku Shunsui was sent to Velonica to check if the invitation was on and if it was to arrange everything else. Soon they learned that the first prince of Oz Kurosaki Ichigo was also invited to spend spring and summer in the witch kingdom. That combined with the report of Kyouraku assured the nephew and the uncle that the invitation didn't lead to a trap. And so the preparations for the trip begun.

One day as Hitsugaya was returning from sword practice Matsumoto approached him with a serious looking face and told him.

"I was informed that you're going to travel in the witch kingdom and stay there for six months."

"So what about it?" asked the young boy wondering how that witch always got to know what happened inside the palace.

"Let me come with you!" she said still seriously.

"No." replied he and passed next to her heading towards his room.

"What?" she shouted shocked by his coldness. "Don't you want to know why I want to come with you?"

"I already know why you want to come." Replied the boy not bothering to look at her.

"Oh really? Why do I want to come then?" she asked seriously.

"You just want to skip your work here. You see this as an opportunity for vacation."

"Ah! I'm shocked. How can you possibly believe that I would act so pettily? I just wanted to check some of their books." she said seeming to be hurt.

"Your office is always in a mess. You always delay your reports and when you hand them they are written sloppily and rumply. You never lose a chance to go out drinking or shopping. For all those reasons I can't simply believe you. You're not coming. Don't you have to train those rookies witches anyway?"

"Someone else wanted to do that so I'm free from that." Replied Matsumoto neutrally.

"No is still no."

"You have to take at least one witch with you for your protection."

"And why that witch has to be you who is always slacking and never serious about your work?"

"Because I'm the top royal witch of Aqua Timez."

"You know I always wondered how you were able to make it to the top." Said Hitsugaya sarcastically.

"Listen there shorty, when there's a really good reason to use that brains of mine I use it. You are just like my teachers in Magic School, always complaining about not studying enough during the semesters and then I was in the top 10 of students of my year. Hm. You've got to show trust on me and my abilities." Replied Matsumoto crossing her arms under her boobs. Hitsugaya looked at her face secretly angry for being called short and said.

"You are persistent."

"Of course I am! You think I'm gonna lose such an opportunity?"

"Still you don't get permission from me." Shouted Hitsugaya as he passed to the next corridor. The older woman remained behind watching his back drawing away deep in thought.

"I can get permission from other people you know." She concluded smiling broadly.

* * *

Coldness rushed through Hinamori's heart as he felt her heart stop moving completely. Then a vision crossed her eyes. She saw a tall blond man unconscious being taken away by two guys wearing long black cloaks and hood covering their faces. Then warmth returned to her body and her heart beat once again. The girl opened her eyes kind of shocked and then blinked a couple of times as morning sunrays stroked her face. She raised her hand to block them and then sighed. She had recognized the man in her vision even though she had seen him only once. His name was Urahara Kisuke and he was known as The Magician and it was rumored he was related to the wizard of Oz. He was one strange man who was able to construct a lot of magical items and knew a lot about magic. He lived in Asterisk running a shop, where he sold his inventions.

And now some weird guys had kidnapped him? Because that was what her vision about. Something was off. Urahara was known for his cunning mind and he was an old friend on their queen Yoruichi-sama. Lost to thoughts like that Hinamori looked at her watch by habit.

"Oh dear! It would be wise not to be late. Two foreign princes will come to stay here today I better be on time for work even though I'm not taking part in the welcoming ceremony." She quickly got up from her bed and rushed to her bathroom. She washed her face, brushed carefully her teeth and then she started combing her black hair, which were messy from sleeping. Then she headed to her closet where she chose to wear a yukata with pink blouse decorated with white flowers and dark red trousers. Then she opened a drawer in the closet, which was full of ribbons and picked a white one matching the flowers on her yukata. She tightened the strings of her brown boots and then she went to have breakfast in her little kitchen.

Once she finished with the morning preparations she threw a last look in a mirror to check if she was looking good and then she was out of her rooms. She headed to a big white marble staircase that was decorated by scenes of several known 'fairy-tales'. When she abandoned the staircase she headed hoping to a big corridor with big widows with cut glasses. The light penetrated through the work of arts and created beautiful opalescenes. Then she reached the big door at the end of the corridor and stepped inside a big room filled with magical elevators. She called one, waited patiently, got inside; she called and pressed the button, which leaded to the third floor.

When the elevator stopped she hopped towards the big oaken door that was in the end of the room she stepped in.

At the same time at the outskirts of Velonica a big royal carriage bringing the escutcheon of the royal family of Oz was directing towards the Hithlin Lake that was in front of Velonica's royal palace. Inside one of the royal witches of Asterisk, Kuchiki Rukia, was sitting right across Ichigo reminding him what he should do and what he shouldn't.

"Remember you have to greet first Unohana-sama the Prime Minister and the head of the witch council since the queen is absent. Make sure you thing before you act and don't act on your own account got it?"

"Yeah like the two hundred other times you told me." Said the young man with a bored and angry expression on his face.

"In the end Byakuya didn't come with us. I had the impression that he would come to make sure nothing would happen to you." Commented Ichigo putting his hands behind head.

"Yes, something urgent came up and Nii-sama had to delay his coming." Replied Rukia.

"So he is going to come after all." Said Ichigo grinning.

"He's very overprotective of you."

"Don't be ridiculous he wanted to visit the kingdom where Hisana, his late wife and I spent the bigger part of our lives before we met him." Said Rukia to defend her brother in law.

" Yeah right. Sounds like a very good excuse to me to hide his true intentions." He disagreed smiling widely.

"Nii-sama's intentions had nothing to do with you. You must focus on not causing problems!" she snapped at him. Then Renji, who was riding with them and was sleeping, left a loud snoring noise. His two other co-travelers looked at him with uneasiness but Renji didn't wake up.

"Be more careful you must not wake him up with your bloody loud voice." Whispered Rukia concerned about her friend.

"Me? Be more careful? It's you the one who's shouting stupid bunny-lover witch." Whispered Ichigo pointing at her.

"Hey! Are you calling bunnies stupid?" asked Rukia still whispering pointing at him too.

"Maybe I am." Murmured the prince through his teeth.

"Can you two please calm down we're almost there." Said Kira who was also on board and sitting next to Hisagi who was looking outside wondering if Matsumoto Rangiku would come along with prince Hitsugaya.

While that conversation was taking place another carriage was following the carriages coming from Asterisk. Inside an excited Matsumoto Rangiku could not sit in one place and was looking out of the widows. An angry Hitsugaya Toushirou was looking at her deadly.

"If you hadn't stayed up all night, you wouldn't woke up late and we would had started earlier."

"Why are you so upset about it? Look we are just behind the Asterisk party, we are not late." Said the blond witch looking at him wondering. The young prince crossed his hands and turned his head making a sound of disapproval.

"Don't tell me you wanted to arrive first." She said teasingly poking his face with her index finger.

"You don't have to be a perfectionist just relax and enjoy your time here." Advised the older woman who obviously followed that rule herself.

Despite the fears of some stressed people the welcoming ceremony went smoothly. Both sides performed their roles perfectly, with elegance and without mistakes. Both princes were admired by the young witches, as they ought to be. Unohana Retsu was graceful and mother like as always. No, the ceremony and the first meeting of those three were a complete success.

Noon arrived and Nanao had started searching her young friend between the bookcases. When she reached the curses section she finally saw her arranging books in the selves.

"Hinamori-san what are you still doing?" she scolded her.

"Haven't you received an invitation for tonight's welcoming party? When you'll get yourself ready?" The girl looked at the older woman surprised at first and then said.

"Is it already time for me to go?"

"Yes and you better hurry, you'll be late!" said the other librarian taking the books she was holding in her lap. At that time she noticed that her fellow witch was a little bit depressed.

"What's wrong Hinamori-san? Don't you want to go?" she asked her concerned.

"…It's gonna be awkward. All those noble witches don't like me." Replied Hinamori sadly.

"You are one noble witch yourself and way better witch than they are, don't let something like that take you down." Said with confidence and gentleness Nanao.

"Besides didn't you said you wanted to see Snow Queen's grandson, the next King of the kingdom you were born to?"

"Yes I did said that I wanted to meet him. I've never seen him before. I became a witch a few years before he was born. I wonder if he looks like his grandmother at all. She was a very kind woman despite the fact she was an excellent ice user." Said Hinamori while her eyes softened.

"Have you met her in person?" asked Nanao encouraged by her friend's change of mood.

"My father took me with him in the feast, which was held for her majesty's birthday. And she also came to visit me a while after my witchkening. She knew that I had turned into a witch and she came to tell me a few things to relief me. She was also the first witch to know about my beating heart. She was truly surprised like every other single person who get to knew about it."

"That's why I'm telling you, don't mind about those books or me, go meet the prince." Said Nanao as she started pushing Hinamori to send her away. The girl smiled and said.

"Alright but we'll have tea at my place tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Said the woman and waved at her as she watched her leave.

At nine o' clock Hinamori was outside the ballroom. Its large magically sculptured white door was open and light was sluiced outside and lit the corridor with the tall windows. The girl was wearing a white dress without sleeves, which reached her ankles. Her white heels had light pink ribbons that were tied around her feet. A fresh rose sued with an elegant double ribbon decorated her sweetheart. A necklace of white pearls graced her neck. Her hair that was caught in a pony tale in the right side of her head was falling in beautiful unsymmetrical curls.

Hinamori threw a last look at her reflection in a widow, brought her hand in her cheek, took a deep breath and walked inside the big room. All around her there were witches dressed in gowns of different colors. The room was glowing from the magical clothes made by witches with callings of suing. There were very few men in the room and Hinamori felt sorry for them because they would have to dance with a very big number of ladies. As she watched closely she recognized some of them. Renji, Kira and Hisagi were there laughing next to a buffet, while the prince of Oz was surrounded by a bunch of witches. Then she saw that the white-haired boy she had met in Serrafield was inside the room too standing next to a tall, blond beautiful woman dressed in purple with the biggest boobs Hinamori had ever seen. She decided to approach him first not wanting to interrupt her other friends. The room was too big so before Hinamori could reach the party of two Hitsugaya went to the balcony. Hinamori saw that and followed him outside.

Hitsugaya was breathing the mysteriously flower-scented air when he heard the sound of heels in marble stone and turned around only to see an astonishing beautiful Hinamori smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Actually I'm working here and because I'm from a wealthy noble family of Aqua Timez I was invited in the ball." Replied cheerfully the girl as she came and stood next to him.

"Is this how it goes here for you? If you come from a good family you are considered to be a noble even after you turn into a witch?"

"Well yes you see there are not many families here in Velonica so it was decided that a witch's social standard will be the same as the one she had before her witchkening. Though witches who reaches black-class or white-class level are considered to be in the top of our society."

"Is that so? Seems fair enough. If you work hard you can reach the top of society." Said Hitsugaya as he raised his eyes and look at the clear starry sky.

"How come you are here Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Hinamori curious. She was really surprised to see him there.

"Your Prime Minister sent me an invitation. I couldn't refuse such an offer. Kurosaki and me are the first princes of Uverworld to ever be offered hospitality in such a manner." Tired by all the events of the day Hitsugaya didn't noticed the girl turn into marble and stay speechless.

"Wait… if you received the invitation personally and Kurosaki is the prince of Oz then… you are… the prince of Falis and the grandson of Snow queen?"

Hitsugaya turned to look back at the girl and saw her paler than ever, her eyes wide blank staring at him while her right hand was pointing at him. The young prince got panicked for a moment. He had never seen a witch look like that. It was such a human expression.

"Your eyes…" said Hinamori again to the shocked Hitsugaya.

"Your eyes are just like your grandmother's" continued the girl stunned. Hitsugaya sighed and said.

"Yes."

* * *

_**Author's note;**_ I hope you liked that chapter. I'm expecting you to tell me what you think of it through your reviews.

Till next time


	4. Calling

**_Author's note:_** It took me long to update and I'm sorry for that. I' m afraid that this will be the case for a while since college just started for me and I need some time to get used to a completely new routine. I assure you though that I'm not going to give up any of my stories, it's just that it my take longer than a week for me to update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**For your convinience;**

Velonica the city and kingdom of witches.

Uverworld, known as the outer too, the rest of the kingdoms excluding Velonica.

Asterisk capital of Oz kingdom

Aqua Timez capital of Falis

Serrahield and Endra-La cities of Falis.

Enjoy this I sure did D

* * *

Heartbeat 4: Calling.

Hitsugaya took a tall crystal made glass filled with red wine from the buffet and offered it to Hinamori who was sitting in a chair speechless and still a bit pale. She accepted the wine and sipped it. After she had drunk almost half of it the white-haired boy asked.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks. And sorry for freaking out. Honestly I had no idea." Replied she looking at her glass.

"I guess I was a little bit bold. But I thought that you would have known who I really was." Said he watching as color returned to her cheeks.

"Do you think that witches are watching the news about the royal families and the nobles of the outer? We don't do that. Our interest will be picked only when we'll see them in the flesh, otherwise you're completely indifferent to us." Informed Hinamori taking another sip of her wine.

"I see…May I ask you something?"

" If I can answer you."

"You said that my eyes are just like my grandmothers. Have you met her?" he asked with eyes shining under the bright lights of the chandeliers. Hinamori listened to him smiled and said.

"I was born in Aqua Timez."

"Are you truly member of the well-known Hinamori family of Aqua Timez?"

"See? You are already aware, you don't have reasons to ask me." Said the girl smiling sadly.

"I have never heard that they had a daughter who was a witch." Said the prince to excuse himself.

"You may have heard that they had a daughter who ran away or died though."

"I cannot recall anything like that. But if you were member of that family wouldn't we had met before in a levee or something like that?"

"I doubt it." Said the girl as she got up from the chair and left her empty glass in a flying tray with other empty or half-empty glasses.

"I left for Velonica before your birth. That's why I had no idea about your status."

"You are older than me?" asked Hitsugaya in disbelief as he observed her from head to toe.

"Why are you surprised? Most of the witches in this room are older than you. Don't let the appearance fool you. I happen to know a witch who's a lot older than me but looks like a kid." Replied the woman quite amused.

"But I believe I hadn't reply to your first question so here I go. I've met your grandmother in several birthday parties' of hers. But she had also visited me after my witchkening. However I haven't seen her enough to memorize her face. If I had perhaps I would be able to notice the similarities between you sooner."

Before he could reply Kuchiki Rukia one of the royal witches of Oz approached the party of two.

"Hinamori-san is that you?" she asked a bit timidly. Hinamori looked at her for on moment and then her face brightened as another smile bloomed in her face.

"Kuchiki-san how are you doing?"

"You know each other? Asked Hitsugaya surprised.

"We were in the same year in magic school though we were in different classes." Exclaimed Hinamori with enthusiasm to the boy.

"Oh magic school I haven't been there for ages." Said Rukia as she drifted into nostalgic memories of her school years.

"So what are you doing now Hinamori-san?" asked Rukia wanting to know more about her old acquaintance.

"I'm working on the royal national library." Replied Hinamori as her eyes sparkled.

"No way!" exclaimed Rukia shocked. "How did you get in there?"

"He he! I love books so I managed to get the job." Said Hinamori putting on hand behind her head.

"I kind of envy you. You get to read all kind of magical books. I on the other hand work as one of Oz's royal witches."

"But that's also an interesting job. Plus you can roam freely in the outer without danger. Right?"

"Yes you are indeed right. The only disadvantage can be the royal family you work for. Sometimes you end up as just another follower of the prince. And unfortunately my prince is an idiot who likes to cause disaster everywhere he goes." Said Rukia unaware that the certain idiot who liked to cause disaster was behind her with a dark aura enveloping him.

"Who's the idiot?" he asked menacingly as he caught Rukia's head with both his hands.

"Speak of the devil!" said Rukia who stepped oh his foot with her heel. Ichigo's face disfeatured in pain but no scream escaped his mouth.

"Hinamori-san let me introduce to you the prince of Oz kingdom Kurosaki Ichigo." Said Rukia sweetly to Hinamori who watched the two friends amazed by their behavior to each other.

"It's so nice to meet you again sir." Said she bowing in respect.

"Don't tell me? Hinamori-san are you the witch who scolded him for destroying the central square of Aqua Timez?" questioned Rukia surprised.

"Yes I am." Replied the other girl merrily. Maybe I should apologize for that. It wasn't very kind of my side."

"No! You did well. As I said before, he does that kind of staff all the time I scold him for that myself." Said Rukia while punching Ichigo in his arm.

"Why you little… Hey Toushirou say something. Will you not defend your fellow prince?" asked Ichigo while stretching Rukia's cheek.

"…Actually I agree with them."

"Hey?!"

"And I have told you thousand of times not to call me by my given name."

A faraway clock ringed. Whispers of excitement run through the room and Rukia said.

"Oh it's ten o'clock. They said that the dancing would start around ten. Now remember Ichigo, both of you princes will dance with the Prime Minister. So make sure you don't step on her. Do you understand?"

"Will you ever shut up? I'm tired of all these instructions of yours today." Replied Ichigo wearily.

"I'll shut up the day I see you are behaving like a true prince, which is gonna be never if you continue behaving like that." Replied the petite girl as they were drawing away. Hinamori and Hitsugaya were left all alone again.

"They get along well, don't they." Commented Hinamori.

"I suppose they do."

"I'm glad Kuchiki-san was able to find a friend who cares about her. She used to be such a lonely person." Continued she while her eyes watched with warmth Ichigo and Rukia.

"Weren't you friends with her in your magic school?" asked Hitsugaya confused. Hinamori looked at him as if she was amused by his words and said.

"I never said I was her fiend, neither she said that I was her friend. Staffs like friendship or love don't have the same value for witches as they do for humans."

Hitsugaya looked at her figure again deep in thought and said.

"You know it's almost time for the dance. Would you mind to spare me one?"

"Eh? Are you sure about it? You few gentlemen will dance with all these ladies. You'll be dancing all night. I wouldn't like to burden you more." Said Hinamori surprised. "Besides I didn't come with the intention to dance."

"…Since I'm going to honor all these other present ladies, I have never met in my life before, I'd like to have the honor of dancing with someone I know. So what do you say about the last dance?" Hinamori blushed madly but then she nodded. And so he left to find who was intended to be his first dance partner.

Hinamori remained in the spot she was standing watching Hitsugaya's back as he was leaving for a few seconds. Then she rushed out in the balcony they were before. Her heart was pounding like crazy -for her standards- and her face had turned bright red. She needed the cool air to calm hair down because unlike the other witches she could feel the heat. She took a couple of deep breaths and then she said to herself.

"Calm down calm down. Why do you get exited just because one man asked you to be his partner in the last dance with him? It's no big deal…or is it that deep down I'm still felling lonely." The girl raised her head and looked at the starry sky. She felt the breeze cooling her skin and smelled the scent of the night flowers.

"No, it's not the same loneliness I've felt before…It's different." She whispered finally.

Two hours later Matsumoto Rangiku approached Hitsugaya smiling slyly.

"How are you doing prince?"

"Unexpectedly I'm feeling great. I've been dancing for hours now and I'm not feeling any signs of tiredness." Replied Hitsugaya who was tasting a refreshing drink.

"Good! That means my spell is working perfectly!" said Matsumoto proudly swinging her hair gracefully.

"Spell? What kind of spell?" asked Hitsugaya leaving down his glass and looking at her suspiciously.

"Dear prince-charming you think I didn't know that something like that would happen? There are not enough men here in Velonica so it's impossible to have a decent ball. So I knew that you, prince Ichigo and your followers would have to dance all these ladies. But what if you met your future bride here? How could I let you outwear yourself dancing with other insignificant women and then be too tired for when **the moment** arrives. So I cast I spell on you to prevent you from getting tired."

"Haven't you said that witches don't fall in love?" asked Hitsugaya kind of freaked out but still maintaining his serious face.

" Almost (!) True, but that doesn't mean that we don't feel jealous of humans who are able to do so. We want our dance once in a while, in order to try catch a glimpse of what you can hold so freely in your hands." Said Matsumoto.

"It seems you can be useful when you want…Thanks."

Matsumoto smiled friendly, put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him lightly to the dance floor.

After one hour the ballroom was almost empty. Everyone had moved to a next room with lighter music and refreshing drinks talking about the night. Unohana Retsu was still in the room talking with Matsumoto and Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo had one more dance and so had Hitsugaya. Hinamori had returned to the room and had watched Hitsugaya dancing with other witches. Now she was aware that it was her time. Hitsugaya turned hid head to her direction from the middle of the dance floor and Hinamori felt her cheeks turn red again but let it pass. She made a few steps forward and stop two meters away from Hitsugaya.

"If you feel that you can no longer be right to your dancing duties I have no problem to release you from our engagement." Said the girl merrily.

"There's no need to do so. I asked you to dance with me and I'm not going back to my word, besides someone made sure that I would be able to dance properly with all the ladies."

Finishing his sentence he extended his hand towards her. She remained in her spot for the briefest of moments and then she approached him and put her hand into his. He closed gently his fingers capturing hers and pulled her slowly towards him. He put his arm around her waist and she put her free hand to his shoulder. The music started playing for one last time in a slow soft rhythm and the couple started swaying. As the music started to liven up they did too. Hinamori was wearing mints but she could still feel his own temperature.

"Your hands are cold just like a witch's." she said as a little smile bloomed in her face.

"…Yours are warm despite the fact you are a witch." He commented.

"You can tell even though I wear gloves?" she asked surprised.

"They are not very thick." He replied seeming to be troubled. "May I ask you something that may sound strange?"

"Go for it." She said seeming a little curious. He twirled her around once and then he asked.

"Could it be that your heart is still beating?" Hinamori's eyes widen and then she looked down at her chest confused.

"You can't be possibly hearing it. It has a very faint heartbeat." She said still confused.

"No I didn't hear anything. It's just that I've been observing you every time we met and your behavior was weird for a witch." He explained seriously. "So the rumor was true." Hinamori sighed and said.

"I don't know how that rumor reached the outer. Of course there are a lot of witches who know about me but I never thought that they would pass it down to humans."

"How did it happen?" asked Hitsugaya trying not to sound very curious fearing he might insult her.

"I've been like this since my witchkening. My heart was still beating even after me turning into a witch. It's not a human's heartbeat, it's way weaker but it's still heartbeat." She said to his information.

Hitsugaya didn't ask or say anything else but he felt her hand trembling slightly into his fingers. He twirled her around once again and then she broke free from him and bowed with respect to him as the music stopped completely. She smiled to him said thanks and then left from the big white door everyone leaving Hitsugaya wondering whether he had say something inappropriate.

Next morning the two princes, their witches attendants and their followers were sitting in a big round table for breakfast. The table was still empty when all of them finally gathered.

"I suppose they'll start serving breakfast now right?" said Renji looking at his fork. Matsumoto and Rukia looked at each other smiling with something only the two of them found amusing.

"Just be a little more patient Renji." Said Rukia as she rested her head in one hand. As she finished her sentence the table was packed with everything that you could wish. Coffee and juices of all kind of fruits, bread, butter marmalades, cakes, croissants and eggs had appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Hitsugaya were looking at the table not believing their eyes while Matsumoto and Rukia were already serving themselves still smiling.

"How's that possible?" asked Renji as he inspected the bread in front of him.

"Geez Renji you are in the witch kingdom. Something like that is normal here. This is how they served in the magic school too. The kitchens were right under the dining room and witches with cooking calling sent the foods up with a spell." Explained Rukia as she filled her glass with peach juice.

"Cooking calling? What's this?" asked Ichigo before putting marmalade filled piece of bread in his mouth.

"There are witches who discover that they are best in a certain kind of magic or that they like studying it more thoroughly than other aspects of magic. For example there are witches with gardening calling, with cooking calling or even potion making calling. Actually most witches who live in Velonica have callings." Explained Matsumoto.

"This is why Velonica is such a prosperous kingdom? Everyone works on the section she's best at?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yeah. Those with a calling are dedicated to their work and they want to do it in the best of ways. For that reason everything works so perfectly here. They find it very fulfilling so they are able to surpass the witch's violent nature." Continued the blond witch.

"Do you have a calling Rangiku?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure she does. It's the how to always avoid doing any kind of work calling." Said Hitsugaya as he brought a glass in his mouth. Matsumoto threw him a slyly view and smile and said.

"Tell me prince-charming did you have **your moment** last night?"

"That's none of your business." Replied the young man.

"Oh come on. It's all thanks to me for having it so tell me."

"What makes you think that I had that **moment** you're talking about." He asked not looking at her.

"I know!" she replied with a mysterious look of authority.

The rest of the breakfast passed with Matsumoto trying to figure out who was the lady that had picked Hitsugaya's interest. After that Hitsugaya left on his own before anyone could follow. He wandered around the palace for a while but finally he reached the room he was heading to. He approached the two-flap oaken door and it opened on its own. Amazed he stepped inside and looked around. Tons of books were gathered in that vast room. It was indeed a paradise for people who loved books. Soon his eyes fall in a big desk, which was unusually neat. Behind it a woman with black hair and glasses was standing browsing a big book. She heard him though and turned her attention to him.

"Can I be helpful to you sir?" she whispered politely.

"I was looking for another witch working here. Her name is Hinamori Momo." He replied whispering too.

"She has the whole day off." Replied the witch maintaining her stoic face.

"I see." Said Hitsugaya. "Then can you help me instead? I'm in search of a biography of Saehara Yuki, known as Snow Queen." Said Hitsugaya who didn't want the teacher like witch to think that he was there only for Hinamori.

"Please wait here." She said as she disappeared behind the bookcases for several minutes. Then she returned back holding a book with white cover.

"That's the most filling biography we've got for the Snow Queen." She said as she gave it to him. "Can you please me give me your full name and sign in this book?" she asked as she took a big book from a drawer. Hitsugaya told her name watched her writing the date and which book he borrowed and at the end he singed. Then he left the library leaving Nanao wondering.

* * *

_**Author's note**; Another chapter come to its end I really hope you liked it and that'll let me know what you think about it._

_Reviews are always welcomed._


	5. After the dance

**_Author's note: _**Here's the fith chapter of ''Heartbeat"! I enjoyed writing it so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it!!

**Disclaimer: **I remind you that I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Heartbeat 5: After the dance.

An everlasting silence ruled in the royal national library of Velonica. That silence was slightly disturbed by some weird faint growling. Hinamori Momo the second librarian of the royal national library was walking soundlessly secretly thanking the thick carpet, which drowned the sound of her footsteps. She was walking parallel to a bookcase listening carefully to the strange noise that was coming from the next corridor. The girl reached the end of the bookcase and stopped for a brief moment. The growling was louder than ever. Hinamori raised her hand and mentally chanted an incantation then she jumped to the corridor extending her arm. An osteal wave run through the corridor and hit a book that left a loud scream.

"Now I've got you!" exclaimed whispering Hinamori as she dived for the book. She caught it and moved it in her lap while tightening her grip. The book started growling again and snapping its cover. Hinamori was battling with the weird book in order not to let it escape again. As she kept it in her lap she tried to caress every single part of it. She moved her hands gently in the cover, the last external page and the saddle.

When she finished the book stopped moving and growling and the black haired girl left a small sigh.

"I never heard that chasing after books is part of a librarian's work." Said a quiet voice. Hinamori raised her face and looked at the speaker who was standing a few meters away from her having his hands crossed in his lap.

"This is the witch kingdom Hitsugaya-kun. Don't compare the life here with the life in the outer." Replied Hinamori as she got up still holding tightly the book in her lap.

"What kind of book is that?" asked Hitsugaya without taking his eyes from her face.

"That's the 'Big Monster Encyclopedia'. Apparently its author had a weird sense of humor because every single copy of the book seems to have a will of its own and is extremely violent. The only way to stop it from biting your hand is to stroke it." Replied Hinamori who observed Hitsugaya's serious face with curiosity. The white haired boy remained silent after she finished explaining never taking his eyes of her.

"Why are you avoiding me Hinamori?" he asked next. Hinamori's eyes wood in surprise as she heard him.

"I'm trying to talk to you ever since I came here but I can't found you anywhere. I get the feeling that I've offended you in some way the night of the ball but I don't know how." He continued.

"You haven't done anything wrong Hitsugaya-kun." Said Hinamori looking down at her feet. "It's me who's insecure." The young man didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow in question.

" Hitsugaya-kun you know that the nature of witches is way too different from that of humans'. During the witchkening the heart is frizzing both literally and metaphorically. Witches don't have a heartbeat and they don't have the same feelings as humans. They are actually dominated by instincts, violent instincts. For that reason compassion, friendship, family and love are considered worthless in witches' society. I who have a heartbeat am not ruled by the urge of destruction. I seek a peaceful life even if don't have a calling that would make me desire peace for the sake of my work, but I'm not accepted as human either since I can practice magic. And for those reasons I was always considered an outsider from both races. Being treated like that for a lifetime I got scared when you reveled that you knew about me. I wasn't sure how you would treat me after that and I didn't know how I should handle the situation." Explained Hinamori as she was unconsciously stroking the 'Big Monster Encyclopedia'.

Silence fall all over again in the room as Hinamori stopped talking. Her face was looking down in her feet so she didn't notice a faint smile raising in his mouth.

"Man you guys sure think a lot." Said Hitsugaya sighing a little mockingly.

"Eeh?" Hinamori's head turned back to the young man her eyes wide in surprise.

" You shouldn't worry so much about my reaction. I would never judge people taking into consideration the fact that he or she can use magic or not. Isn't it the inside that matters?"

Hinamori remained silent for a few moments still looking at him and then said.

"You really don't mind befriending me?"

" Hinamori I told you being an unusual witch doesn't concern me." Said Hitsugaya in a scolding manner.

Hinamori's eyes brightened and she smiled. Then to Hitsugaya's surprise she started walking in the corridor.

"Wait where are you going?" asked the boy puzzled.

"I have to put this book back to its place you know. Did you forgot that you are in a library?" replied Hinamori still smiling cheerfully.

"No I did not." Then without warning Hinamori stopped and turned to face Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What you are sorry for?" asked Hitsugaya surprised.

"I acted without thinking what you would really do. I was blinded by prejudice." She said seriously as her eyes were fixed on his face.

" That only proves that you are human as well." Murmured Hitsugaya blushing slightly by her stare. " Huh? I do not mean to insult you by telling you that." He snapped fearing that he may have said too much. Hinamori's expression turned to a questioned one but then she smiled again saying.

" Do not worry, you are not insulting me by saying that. I often think that I'm more like a human myself." Hitsugaya remained still for one moment bewitched by her smile but soon he regained his composure and asked.

" Why is it that you are like this?"

" Huh!? You mean why I've got a beating heart?"

" Yes how did that happened?"

"…I don't know."

" You don't?"

" That's right I don't know. I was like this from the beginning of my life as a witch. Unohana-sama said that it may be part of evolution."

" Evolution?"

" Yes, it is said that witches have a violent nature because since they appeared in this land they were feared, hated and hunted. That's why they had to be tough in order to survive. At this era humans are in some kind of truce with the witch kingdom. We live in peace and almost in co-existence with you. The numbers of witches who are overrunning Uverworld are few considering the number of the witches who are living in Velonica. So it is possible that I have a beating heart because we do not need to be so aggressive anymore…What puzzles me though is that my witch ancestor lived in the era of the Five great witches."

" So what about it?"

" I'm the first witch in an extremely large number of generations. The evolution theory could be true if I was coming from a witch family and there was a witch in every generation. Then it wouldn't be weird for a witch with a beating heart to appear if we were living in peace." Explained Hinamori. Soon she stopped in a certain position and moved her hand to the left. Immediately a staircase moved on its own and stopped in front of her. She climbed it and put the book in its proper place after stroking it for one last time. Then she turned to face Hitsugaya who was watching her and jumped landing without making any sound. Then she started walking again.

"Do you ever get lost?" asked Hitsugaya as he followed her amazed by how easily she moved around. He had to trace her presence in order to find her when he was searching for her earlier.

"No. I'm a librarian I know how to move around a library even if it's that big." Replied Hinamori as she turned her head to through him a glance. "By the way what do you think about Velonica?"

"I haven't be outside of the castle yet but I do not think that I'm able to found the right words to describe everything I've seen so far." Replied the boy frowning slightly. Hinamori saw that and turn her head to hide another smile that was about to bloom in her face. For some reason whenever she was with Hitsugaya she felt that she was turning into her mother. Her mother used to smile when as a little girl she was making question about the world. Hitsugaya was like a kid since he was just now discovering the world of the witches.

"You haven't been out of the castle yet. Hm? Would you like to visit with me a witch who lives in the Northern woods in a few weeks? Kurosaki-kun and his friends said that they wanted to come along to hunt boars." asked Hinamori when she turned her head back to him.

"Did you invited them to come too?" asked the white hair boy filling his heart skipping for some unknown reason.

"Well actually Abarai-kun said that he wanted to hunt the famous boars of the Northern woods and his friends agreed immediately. Then Rangiku-san said that she knew Yachiru-san, the witch who lives there, and I said that I knew her too so we ended up arranging an excursion in the countryside. The Magic school is near so we can go visit it too." Explained the black haired girl cheerfully. Hitsugaya threw her a serious look of disbelief and then told her.

"I've never heard anything about famous boars anywhere in Velonica."

"No they are actually pretty well known to hunters since they are bigger than normal boars." Said Hinamori in a kind of apologetic way and at the same time moving her hands.

"I don't like hunting." Said Hitsugaya simply.

"I see."

Silence fall over the corridor again. Just before they arrived at the big hall of the library where Nanao was Hinamori stopped and turned to face Hitsugaya to ask seriously.

"You know it may be a delayed question but better late than never. Is my behavior towards you inappropriate?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hitsugaya a little surprised.

" You are a prince of a well respected country of the outer. We don't care much about royalty of the outer so I may have been bold to you without realizing it." Explained Hinamori still serious. Hitsugaya threw her a puzzled look but before he could say anything she said.

"I know it seems a little weird saying that now since it's been a while since we got to know each other but..."

"I do not mind." Said Hitsugaya interrupting her before she could say more. "I never felt or thought that you were bold to be. You can continue to treat me as you were doing until now."

Hinamori turned her head to the left staring at him without saying anything. He felt a little weird seeing her looking at him like that and asked.

" What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that you are a weird prince. Truly a descendant of a witch." She replied smiling faintly again. He blinked a couple of times but said nothing as he followed her in the big hall.

Night has arrived in Velonica and the air was scented with the bewitching essence of night flowers. Hitsugaya would smell them every single night after the sunset but he had no idea where the scent was coming from. Tonight he had decided to find the garden where the beautifully smelling flowers were. So after the dinner he went to his personal rooms saying that he wanted to rest when he just wanted to wear something more casual for his expedition. And now he found himself opening a glass door that leaded to a veranda, which was connected to a garden. He soundlessly passed the veranda and entered the garden and started looking around. There were a lot of beautiful flowers but no night flowers so he continued to look around in search of them. After a few minutes he spotted a boulevard place with trees filled with small pink flowers. He had never seen a tree like that so he approached the row of trees to get a better view of them. The pink flowers were so many that the tree looked like it had only pink leaves. It was a breathtaking sight and what made it even more enchanting was the fact that pink petals were being blown away by the slight breeze and danced in the air.

Thrilled by the view of the trees the young prince had remained speechless and had long forgotten the night flowers he was searching for. Stunned as he was he didn't notice he was not alone until a stronger breeze blew and he heard the sound of trailing sleeves. He turned around surprised and saw Hinamori dressed in a white long kimono with long sleeves and a light red sash embracing her waist. Her hair was free from any kind of hair ornaments and was being moved by the wind. When she saw that he had noticed her she flashed him one of her charming smiles as she approached him.

"I see that you found the Sakura Lane of our castle."

"Sakura Lane?" he asked as he watched her coming next to him.

"Yes, this tree is called sakura or cherry tree. I've heard that there are not a lot in the outer. So all the visitors who see them are enchanted by their beauty." She explained as she raised her head to admire them as well.

"Did you hear about them and came to see them in person Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked as she moved some hair from her face looking back at him.

"No I found them by accident. I was searching for night flowers." Said Hitsugaya as he turned his head to hide his blushing face.

"Night flowers? Oh I see! They have a very strong essence indeed. But you won't find them here in the garden. They are a kind of rare vine flower that is encircling the Clock tower. It is said that Alice the first witch queen loved this flower very much." Said the ebony haired girl extending one arm to catch the flying petals. "The moon is beautiful as well." Whispered the girl. "I love coming to watch them illuminated by the moonlight."

Hitsugaya's aquamarine orbs moved from the trees to her form, which was cloaked by the moonlight too. In his eyes that produced a lovelier effect than the cherry trees. He blushed at his thoughts and then moved his eyes to her little hands that were not covered by her sleeves. Surprisingly he felt the urge to extend his own hands and trap this little hand with the delicate fingers to his own. In his mind flashed the question she had made earlier that day. Indeed he had never though that it was insulting that she treated him like a normal person. Actually he liked the fact that she was her usual self around him and didn't try to get on his good side. Matsumoto didn't have problem being herself around him either but she treated him like a child and that made him furious.

His thoughts were interrupted when the young witch said.

"You know you never said if you are coming to the Northern woods with the rest of us." He turned to face her but she was still watching the whispering trees. He then looked at the trees and said.

"I guess I'm coming."

* * *

**_Author's note_**: I uploaded two videos on YouTube the other day. My first ones. The first bears the title Yachiru Golden while the second one is named No more Mr. nice Aizen. If you are interested check them out and make a comment.

Reviews are always welcomed.

Till next time3


	6. Snowwhite

**_Author's note;_** Here we are again with a new chapter of Heartbeat!!!D Starting with chapter 6 I'll start intoducing the Five Founders of magic and their decendants. This chapter is featuring Snow-white and I supose that some of you may have guessed which girl is her decendant. :

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Bleach.

**For your convinience;**

Velonica the city and kingdom of witches.

Uverworld, known as the outer too, the rest of the kingdoms excluding Velonica.

Asterisk capital of Oz kingdom

Aqua Timez capital of Falis

Serrahield and Endra-La cities of Falis.

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Heartbeat 6: Snow White, Snow White's mirror and Snow White's descendant.

His footsteps echoed to the long empty corridors. He was supposed to meet with the rest of his party in the Big Hall near the entrance of the palace. However he managed to get lost. Three weeks had passed since he had arrived in Velonica and he got lost to the vast castle today. He couldn't have picked a worse day. Today he was supposed to visit the Northern Woods and a witch that was staying there and due to a wrong assumption he had followed the wrong staircases and now he was going to delay everyone. What annoyed him the most was that last night he had lectured Matsumoto not to go out and drink too much and end up oversleeping making the party start later than scheduled. Now he was going to be made fun of from Matsumoto and every one else for sure. He clenched his teeth and fists as he though of the faces they would make when he would finally appear.

As he was passing from a corridor with a staircase that leaded in the castle's basement for a second time he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. A big golden two-flap door at the wall in front of the staircase had appeared. He approached confused the door wondering when it had appeared. He was sure that it wasn't there the last time. Richly golden decorated doors like that could not be ignored. He made a few steps closer and investigated the decoration. Scenes from well-known fairy tales were sculptured and all of them had a common theme. They included well-known treasures, like the magic mirror from Snow White, the slipper from Cinderella. Hitsugaya placed his hand at the door, which had no doorknob and he examined the structure of the door. Then pushed from a great felling of curiosity he pushed the door to see what existed behind the impressive door.

Once he opened the door he had to blink his eyes because of the rays of light that escaped in the empty corridor. Once his aquamarine eyes got used to the shining glints his eyes wood on surprise. Behind the door lied mountains of gold, silver and other gemstones. The amount of gold inside was incredible. Hitsugaya was a prince but even in the treasure house of Aqua Timez there wasn't even half of the gold and jewels that existed in that single room. Without really being conscious of it he had steeped inside and inspected the treasures inside.

Soon a big mirror that resembled the one sculptured in the door drew his attention. Somehow that mirror was acting like a magnet. When he looked at the loot and shiny surface of the mirror a small scream escaped from his mouth. There was no reflection of himself in the mirror. Instead of his own reflection, which would be the natural thing to see, he could see his grandmother and parents. Two people with white hair and green eyes, like his and a woman with blond hair and green blue eyes with a big smile blooming in her face were looking at him. He stared at the mirror not knowing what to think. He was indeed in the witches' kingdom but wasn't something like this too much? There should be limits to what magic could do. Then another question crossed his mind.

However his trail of thoughts got interrupted when he heard someone approaching. He turned his head only to meet a Hinamori dressed in blue. She had changed from the traditional kimono she usually wore to a light blue one piece with a blue bolero while her hair where wrapped in a blue bun. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room and when they spotted him her face shined.

"There you are. Did you get lost?" said the girl running to his side. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks turn red and tried to hide the mirror by covering it with his body. Hinamori noticed his uneasiness and said.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun? Oh don't worry no one is mad at you. It can happen to any one." Beamed the girl at him. Then she turned her head and saw the mirror behind his back.

"Eeh? Did you find Snow-white's mirror and lost track of time?" She said as she passed through him and looked at the mirror. Hitsugaya's blush got more red and muttered upset "Don't look!" While he dragged Hinamori back in order to prevent her from looking at the big mirror. The girl turned to look at him surprised and curiosity overwhelmed her when a thought hit her.

"Do you feel embarrassed about what you see in the mirror Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked merrily. The white haired prince averted his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know that deep down he wished his parents that he barely remembered and grandmother were still here. It seemed so immature for him who always tried to be serious and adult like. With the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hinamori smiling at him.

"Don't worry I cannot see what you see in the mirror." She said as she removed gently his hand that was still gripping her tightly. His head immediately turned to her direction, his eyes full of questions.

"This is the mirror that reflects your greatest desire and since every person has different desires it's logical that I won't be able to see your desired being reflected just like you can't see what I see." Explained the girl as she looked at the mirror.

"You mean it's like the mirror in Snow-white's fairy tale?" managed to ask Hitsugaya as his head had gotten dizzy from all the new information.

"It's not like the mirror in Snow-white's fairy tale, it is the mirror from Snow-white's fairy tale." Replied the girl to the young man who looked back at her surprised.

"Anyway we better head back or Yachiru may start complaining that we're late." Said the ebony haired girl as she took Hitsugaya's hand and took him out of the room. As they heard the two golden doors close Hitsugaya asked again.

"What's this room?"

"Well I suppose that you have already understood that it's the Royal Treasure Home of the palace. This is where we keep all of treasures… except from books they have a special room in the library. By the way it is a charmed room you won't be able to find it in the same place again. It changes locations all the time for safety reasons." Explained the witch who was still holding Hitsugaya's hand and walked pretty fast.

"I don' intend to steal anything." Said Hitsugaya teasingly.

"I know! I said it in order to discourage you from searching the mirror."

"Discourage me from searching for the mirror? Why?" asked Hitsugaya confused as he managed to free his hand from her grip and stopped walking. Hinamori turned to face him with hidden concern in her eyes.

"Do you remember what does the fairy tale tell us about the Queen?" she asked seriously.

"It says that the Queen every day asked the mirror who was the fairest woman in the world." Replied Hitsugaya not sure what she wanted to tell him by asking that.

"Exactly! She spent all of her days in front of the mirror. She had become obsessed. What I want to say is that this mirror is dangerous. Before it was collected from one of our queens it was in the possession of both humans and witches. And most of them become obsessed with it and spent their days in front of it not interacting with other people."

Hitsugaya stayed speechless for a few minutes and then said.

"I never had the intention of looking for it but thank you for telling me. By the way if it reflects your desires can't it show you the answer about your beating heart?" Surprisingly Hinamori's face adapted a very funny expression of embarrassment. She connected her index fingers and said.

"In theory yes but practically I'm not able to understand the answer. No matter how many times I look at it and it's always the same answer my mother, me and a book with fairy tales."

"What?"

"Yeah. Perhaps something that happened in my early childhood is responsible for this." She said as she toughed the place her heart was.

"Can't you ask your mother about it maybe she knows." Proposed Hitsugaya.

"My mother dyed before I became a witch. Haven't you heard that the head of the Hinamori household had gotten married twice?" said Hinamori with a bitter smile.

"I'm not really interested in the cosmic news." Apologized Hitsugaya with a whisper.

"It's okay." Said Hinamori and then she started walking again. Hitsugaya followed her but soon he said her that in his mind since earlier.

"You know while I was trying to find my way I crossed a corridor with the portraits of the five founders of magic and since then I thinking about it…you look like Snow-white." Surprisingly he saw Hinamori stop dead on her tracks. She remained silent for a few moments and then she said.

"I know that you meant that as a compliment but it's not really. At least it doesn't sound like one in my ears. Snow-white was not a pure princess who simply became a witch and helped people just like in the fairy tales every one knows."

"What do you mean?" asked Hitsugaya confused by Hinamori's sudden coldness.

"Every one in the outer knows the story of the five founders of magic in a peachy light. The truth is different from what every one believes." She said simply and started walking again. Hitsugaya's eyebrow raised in question and started walking behind her again.

"Hinamori are you okay?" he asked when he saw that she had turned a little pale.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." He said and passed in front of her to block her way. The young witch stopped and looked at his eyes that stared at her with concern and curiosity. She stared back at him, then she sighed and said.

"You know the five founders of magic are real persons, they are part of our history that's why you see so many paintings or sculptures of them. However someone had once the bright idea to use the stories of our great ancestors to create the fairy tales you and every one in the outer knows. For example Snow-white she was indeed a princess whose mother had died in birth and her father got remarried. Her stepmother is said to be indeed a woman of striking beauty who had in her possession the magic mirror you saw and she was indeed a witch. When the mirror replied that Snow-white was more beautiful that she was the Queen tried to get rid of her just like the fairy tale says. Snow-white escaped in the house of the dwarfs and according to the fairy tale the Queen poisoned her with the apple but the truth is that in reality the apple just triggered the witchkening of Snow-white. It was the time that witches were extremely feared and hunted down with no mercy. The Queen thought that if she made Snow-white a witch, she would be caught easily by witch hunters and burned to stake. However things didn't turn according to her plan. Snow-white turn out to be a powerful witch with iron will who plugged her birth kingdom in blood. She was very imaginative and clever so she started experimenting with magic and afterwards she started teaching other witches of her discoveries spreading more terror. She's the one who organized the witches and they started fighting back humans. And all that in so little time."

"Then how came that everyone knows the story with a happy ending?"

"Well because surprisingly there's a happy ending. Snow-white had a childhood friend who was a prince. He loved Snow-white since they were kids and when she became a witch he tried everything in his power to bring her back to her senses. It is said that true love can shake a witch just like humans. Once a witch finds her partner she will be eternally loyal to him and it I said that through that love she's able to turn into a new leaf. The problem is that witches look down on love and they don't give it a try that's why the world is still full of witches who are hostile against humans. But let' go back to the story, the prince run after Snow-white and in the end his efforts paid back he managed to make Snow-white loved him back and she returned with him. After that she spent the rest of her life inventing new spells and making new potions to help humans."

"How come that witches still admire her since she fall in love and stopped following the right path for witches?"

"The fact that she stopped hunting people doesn't change the fact that she had already created a legend and that she had raised the confidence of other witches and no matter what magic wouldn't be the same without her. So yes love is being looked down by most of us but the witches who managed to fall in love where always the most powerful of their generation and they formed the last class of our world, the white class."

"Do witches have classes too?"

"Not social classes, I have already told you that our social status is determined according to our status as humans. The witches' classes show how strong a witch is. If you are able to climb to the top of the witch's classes you are able to raise your social standard too. There are six classes in total. Thee Gray class, the Green class, the Red class, the Blue class, the Black class and the White class. Not all witches start from Gray class, you can start either from Gray class or the Blue class."

"What class did you belonged when you first became a witch?" asked Hitsugaya curious to know how strong his speaking partner was.

"I belonged to the Blue class."

"And now?"

"Now I'm in the Black class. Oh look we have found the others." Said the girl as her face brightened from seeing Matsumoto waving at them and made to go to her but then Hitsugaya asked.

"Hinamori are you a descendant of Snow-white?" The girl turned to see face him and replied.

"Yes I am."

* * *

**_Author's note;_** That's all for today! In the next chapter Yachiru will finally enter the scene.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	7. Alice and Alice's descendant

_**Author's note: **_I'm sorry for not updating all this time. I'll try to be punctuall from now on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Or else Aizen would be long dead =(

Enjoy.

* * *

Heartbeat 7: Alice and Alice's descendant.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed an extremely shocked Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Are you blind? It's a giant baby chick." Commented Kuchiki Rukia while looking him with a surprised look.

"Well I know it's a chick but chicks aren't supposed to be that big." Bellowed Ichigo horrified pointing at the giant baby chick, which was looking at them with its big wondering eyes and chirping happily.

"Ah is it really that weird?" asked Matsumoto Rangiku scratching her head wondering why Renji, Kira and Hisagi where staring at the giant baby chick as if it was ready to eat them.

"Well animals of that size are dangerous aren't they? Unpredictable." Stated Renji as he caressed the edge of his sword.

"Oh please don't feel threatened. This one is very friendly. It's one of Yachiru-san's pets." Said Hinamori with a big smile to reassure everyone. However Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Hitsugaya who was silent up till now stared at her even more horrified.

"That thing is a pet?" asked Hitsugaya as calmed as he could.

"Aha!" replied Hinamori as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did she use a spell to make it that big?" asked Hitsugaya. Hinamori's smile froze and she said as she started twirling her fingers nervously.

"Well that was an accident, she didn't mean to."

"So it wasn't born like that. We won't be seeing any giant chickens around." Said Renji obviously appeased.

"Don't be silly Renji. There are not that big animals. The only animals out of the ordinary you'll see are those boars." Said Matsumoto.

"_I don't get witches."_ Thought the men of the company while something moved in the bushes. Immediately everyone was on guard. Eight pair of eyes got fixed in the bushes waiting to see what would emerge from inside them. A wild boar? Another monster of the Northern Woods? A lost student of the Magic School? A giant mutated potato?

"You are late Bun-girl!" exclaimed a short pink thing that jumped out of the bushes. The surprised party watched as a little pink haired girl jumped to Hinamori's lap and started rubbing herself like a cat.

"Yachiru-san you surprised us!" exclaimed Hinamori as recognition lightened in her eyes.

"You are familiar with her?" asked Ichigo, still not letting his sword.

"Yes! She's the one we're visiting." Explained Hinamori as she patted Yachiru's head. The little girl jumped to the ground and stared at the rest of the company with an inspecting look. Then she smiled and said.

"Hello! Bururin, Cinderella, Weird-eyebrows, Carrot top, Gloomy, Tattoo guy and Shiro-chan! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru!"

"…"

"**Who's Carrot top?"**

"**There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!"**

"**Don't call me Shiro-chan!"**

"**Why Gloomy?" **o

"Come on guys don't yell at her." Scolded Matsumoto crossing her hands and mimicking Ise Nanao's strict look.

"Didn't you hear her Rangiku? She made fun of my eyebrows." Hissed Renji pointing at the still smiling Yachiru.

"But they are weird." Agreed Matsumoto.

"Still we've got names." Hissed Hitsugaya.

"You'll have to forgive Yachiru-san, but she never remembers any names." Said Hinamori with an apologetic smile. Everyone turned to her direction surprised and Kira asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she never bothers memorizing the names of those she meets so she comes up with nicknames for them based on appearance." Explained the girl.

"I see. Hey Rukia what's Cinderella for? Does she know you were adopted in the Kuchiki family and your social status changed?" asked Ichigo.

"Who knows? I've never met her before." Replied Rukia skeptically.

Hitsugaya noticed that Yachiru opened her mouth to say something but Hinamori put a hand on her shoulder and silenced her.

"Anyway mina-san (everyone) now that we've found Yachiru-san let's get going." Suggested Hinamori.

"Oh right! There're some wild boars waiting for us!" reminded Renji as a wide grin spread on his face.

"Ok Bye Piyo-chan!" said Yachiru as she waved to the big baby chick, which squeaked cheerfully in reply.

The company started walking again while admiring the unusual and weird trees that surrounded them. Actually the five men were the ones who were gazing the trees, which bore unknown fruits, or they had shining leaves. For the four witches all those were something normal. They chose to share stories from their time to the Magic School, which was built in the edge of the Northern Woods.

"Hey say, isn't it dangerous to built a school near such a dangerous place?" asked Hisagi.

"It's only dangerous for very young witches. After a few years of training it's nothing. When I was a student we liked organizing tests of courage here during summer vacations." Informed Matsumoto.

"Yeah only the complete strangers with magic and civilians are in danger if they come here alone." Agreed Rukia.

"Aha. That's very reassuring." Said Ichigo.

"Why Ichigo can't you defend yourself?" asked Rukia grinning wildly. "And you are a prince, I pity your people."

"Hey!"

As one of the daily fights of Ichigo and Rukia was about to start Yachiru stopped and made a signal to silence everyone.

"What's wrong shrimp?" asked Renji as quietly as he could.

"There're boars in the area." Replied the little girl in whispers.

"Oh it was about time! I had started wondering what he had come here for." Said Ichigo. "Alright Yachiru where are they?"

The two princes and the three followers gathered around the little girl to hear her say where they could find the infamous boars. As for the three other witches they started searching for a good spot for a picnic.

"Look at them! They are a bunch of kids." Said Matsumoto smiling widely.

"Come on they are not that bad." Said Hinamori as she moved her hand and a tableware got unfolded.

"Look at them Hina-chan. They have all squished around Yachiru and are all listening to her instructions." Said the woman as she pointed at five men squatting around the pink haired girl.

"I'd like to have a picture of them." Commented Rukia.

"By the way Rukia why the Cinderella remark?" asked Matsumoto seriously.

"Ah that…"

"That's because she's Cinderella." Remarked suddenly Yachiru.

"Eh Yachiru-san what are you doing here? Aren't you sharing your knowledge about the boars of the woods with the boys?" asked Hinamori.

"I've teached them what I know. Now they must go on on their own." Replied the little girl seriously. "Besides I got to meet the two descendants I haven't met yet, it's so exciting!"

But before anything else could be said a wild boar stormed out of a shrub with an excited Renji riding it.

"When did this turn into rodeo?" asked Rukia surprised.

"Hey Rukia you should try it as well!" exclaimed Renji as he waved back at the petite girl.

"That's right Rukia hop on!" bellowed Ichigo as he followed Renji riding another boar.

"Don't talk to me. I don't know you." Bellowed Rukia.

A few hours later Ichigo, Renji Kira and Yachiru, who had joined them in their hunting, were lying under the shadows of the trees out of breathe. Hisagi and Hitsugaya were in better shape because they had decided against riding the boars. Kira was on the same wavelength but an over-excited Renji dragged him in one wild round of boar riding.

"Man that was awesome!" said Ichigo as he was wiping sweat from his face.

"Well we came here to have fun." Said Matsumoto as she opened a lunch box full of sandwiches. Rukia agreed, as she put out from the only basket they were carrying several refreshings. Hitsugaya watched in amazement as several dishes were put out of this single basket but then he remembered that he was in the witch kingdom and a basket that can fit an infinite number of food and drinks was a normal there.

While he was eating he heard Rukia asking Yachiru.

"May I ask you something Yachiru-san?"

"Of course go ahead!"

"How did you know that I was the descendant of Cinderella?"

"Oh! That's easy. I always recognize a descendant of the five founders of magic because I'm the descendant of Alice!"

"Seriously? I should have known. This kind of eccentric behavior is befitting a descendant of Alice."

The whole conversation was made while whispering so Hitsugaya was the only one who eavesdropped it. Later when they found themselves returning to the palace Hitsugaya approached Hinamori and asked her.

"Did you know that Yachiru as the descendant of Alice? Does she know you are descendant of Snow-white?"

"Of course! She knew it ever since she laid her eyes on me for the first time." replied Hinamori as curiosity drifted on her eyes. "Did you find out due to her eccentric behavior?"

"No. I heard Kuchiki asking Kusajishi the same thing." Confessed Hitsugaya.

"I see. Are you wondering about Alice's story?" asked the girl as she turned her eyes to the little girl.

"I won't deny that I'm interested in the five founders of magic." said the young prince as if he was embarrassed for admitting it.

"Well the descendants of Alice always recognize the descendants of the other founders because Alice was the first queen and because she came from over the seas." Said Hinamori.

"What?!"

"That's right. Alice arrived in Uverworld from a land beyond the sea. That's why she was a little strange for a witch. She had unusual powers too. When she arrived here she was very young. She had awakened as a witch but she was different than the others. She didn't feel the desire to destroy, on the contrary she insisted that witches should use their powers to create. At the beginning everyone thought she was a naïve little kid and ignored her but as she rose in hierarchy and power she voiced her opinions without fear. She had the chance to meet some of the others founders of magic and along with them she founded Velonica."

"So there's actually one story of the five great witches that doesn't talk about bloodbaths?" asked the white headed prince with something like a smile on his face.

"No, the truth is that Alice had to fight for her dreams. At her time we had the first civil war of our race. In order to be able to create a kingdom where witches could live in peace without having to deal with humans she raised her wand against those who even now like to terrorize humans." Said Hinamori quietly and bitterly.

After that silence fell between them and only the whispers of Rukia and Ichigo were heard. Yachiru was running around and Renji was trying to stop her because she was annoying him. Hisagi was trying to impress Matsumoto and poor Kira was actually dragged by Renji. Then Hitsugaya asked.

"You said that the descendants of Alice always recognize the other descendants. Any idea why?"

"It has been established that Alice was the who gathers the four other witches since she became the queen. For that reason it is that her descendants recognize the others. Moreover it is said that all the descendants always have good relationships and no matter the situation they are on the same boat. It's as if there's some kind of bond between us." Explained Hinamori skeptically.

"… It sounds like it's hard to be one of them." Said the boy looking down his feet.

"Oh no it isn't. It's just the past that's complicated." Said Hinamori as smiling broadly. "You are just a witch of an important lineage that's all. It's not that important anymore." Hitsugaya looked again at the young witch and said.

"One last thing. Is Kuchiki the descendant of Cinderella?"

"It seems so."

* * *

_**Author's note: **_That's it for today. Next time will be obviously Cinderella's time 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **_Yeaah! New chapter!!! This time the point of view will change. We'll see some things from Ichigo's Rukia's side!! I don't care much about Ichigo and Rukia the ultimate couple is Hitsugaya and Hinamori so it may be a little weird.

Anyway enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**Chapter 8: Cinderella and Cinderella's descendant.

* * *

As the party decided to take the path of return Ichigo approached Rukia and dragged her away from the others.

"Hey Rukia can I discuss something with you?" he asked seriously and in whispers.

"Well yes, but why the secrecy? Do you want to confess your love for Rangiku?" said Rukia with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!? It's serious." Frowned Ichigo.

"I know but you got so serious out of the blue so I decided to pull one on you." Admitted Rukia.

"What do you mean out of the blue? I am a serious person." Disagreed Ichigo as his frown deepened.

"Where? in Land of the Carrot-tops?" said Rukia grinning.

"Oh! You think you are funny?"

"Of course I am."

"Where? In the Land of lousy-drawing-rabbit-lover-witches?"

"What's wrong with my drawings?"

"Everything is wrong with your drawings."

"What? Have you seen your own drawings? The ones I've seen in a cave once where much better than yours."

"Excuse me? Since when you are an expert on art?"

"You don't need to be an expert to know that you have no talent in drawing."

"That's my line."

"No mister it's mine."

"Okay enough with that."

"You are right. Go ahead. What did you want to ask me?"

Ichigo went back to his serious face before he had started arguing with the young witch and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Could it be that the Cinderella remark was because you are actually related to her?" He finally asked. Rukia's dark blue orbs widened in surprise when she heard his question and asked.

"Did you know that Cinderella and the other four Founders of magic were actually real persons?"

"Well I do pay attention to my history classes." Said Ichigo as his face adopted a grimace that showed he was hurt by her words. "And I do study in general."

"Yeah perhaps when you are not roaming the country."

"Anyway is it true or not?"

It was Rukia's time to remain silent for a few moments but when she spoke she said.

"It is true."

"I see…Does this mean that you have a special position in the world of magic? Because I know that you and your sister had a hard life before you met Kuchiki Byakouya." Commented Ichigo.

"Well it used to mean something in the past but it's been a long time since witches heard those names and felt thrilled."

"It belongs o the past huh? Then how do you know about your relation with this person who lived so long ago." Asked Ichigo wanting to know more.

"The descendants of all the great witches were always written down to special catalogs whether they had inherited the magical abilities or not. I have heard that until recently there wasn't a descendant of Snow-white who had inherited her magic." Explained Rukia.

"So you guys are keeping track of the line age. Interesting. And are you guys stronger than usual the other witches?"

"Yes it seems so. Even though I guess that after all this time we can't be as strong as the first generations of witches. We must have lost our tough." Remarked Rukia with a sad smile on her face.

For a few moments they remained silent but then Ichigo said.

"If you think of it it's funny."

"What is it?" asked Rukia wondering.

"How similar Cinderella's life and yours have been. Both of you lived a hell of a life at first but then met a prince, marriage occurred and your life changed for the better." Explained the taller man with a smile of self-satisfaction. Rukia looked at him and sighed and then said.

"You are totally wrong. First it was my sister who got married to the so called prince and secondly Cinderella's life wasn't like the fairy tale you have heard."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo puzzled.

"I mean that someone heard the stories of our great ancestors and then got inspired to write fairy tales based on their lives. And little by little normal people started to believe that those fairy tales were the real thing. And now they believe that Cinderella was a nice girl who went to the ball with the help of her Fairy-god mother, danced with the prince, lost her shoe as she was leaving and then the prince found her using that shoe and married her."

"Then what's the real story?"

"Well Cinderella was indeed a girl who had lost her parents and lived with her step-mother and two step-sisters. She was indeed being ill-treated by them but she continued to be pure and kind. The whole thing about the dance, the help of the fairy-god mother and the lost slipper is also true. But things went different after that. When the prince declared that he was searching for the woman who had lost the tiny glass slipper and that he intended to marry that woman the whole kingdom went uproar. Every single lady wanted to prove that she was the owner of the lost slipper. Then Cinderella's stepmother somehow suspected that Cinderella was the girl the prince was searching so she locked her in her room. However that seems that triggered Cinderella's Witchkening. She escaped from her prison and started roaming the country in utter despair. She terrorized the kingdom with unseen cruelty for some time just like Snow-white, Sleeping beauty and the Pea Princess. That until the prince found out she was the girl he had danced with and pursued her in hope that he would persuaded her to come back to him. In the end he managed to do so and they spent the rest of their days together…"

"That's what happened? Truly a story befitting your kind. Even the story of Cinderella can turn into a horror story." Said Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"Cinderella exhisted before you stupid people turned her story into a peachy fairy-tale." Returned Rukia side looking him.

"My sisters would never listen to such a bloody story." Snapped the orange haired man.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think that the original story is much better than the abbreviated one."

" You just can't appreciate a good story when you hear it."

"I think it's you who can't appreciate a good story."

While the two coughloverscoughcough hem friends started bickering for one more time Matsumoto passed Hinamori and whispered something to her unnoticed by everyone else.

After several hours later Hinamori found herself knocking on Matsumoto's door. She waited for a reply and when she heard a 'come in' she opened the door and stepped inside the room. There she saw the blond woman standing in her balcony smiling at her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me right?" asked the black haired girl as she approached the older woman.

"That's right I think it's time we do some talk." Said the woman.

"About what?" asked the girl as she stopped right next to the blond.

"It seems that you are a descendant of one of the Great witches too." Commented Matsumoto.

"So you have noticed? I suppose I'm right to believe that you are one too." Remarked Hinamori.

"We both have sharp eyes then. Indeed I'm the descendant of the Pea Princess and you are?"

"I'm the descendant of the Snow-white."

"I should have guessed. You are alike in appearance. Hair in the color of the ebony, skin white as snow and cheeks red as an apple. We have been waiting for you to join us for a long time. You are the first witch ever since Snow-white's era." Said the woman inspecting Hinamori's features.

"Surprisingly yes. I do not know the cause but there was never a witch in my family ever since." Agreed the girl.

"Kuchiki Rukia seems to be the descendant of Cinderella and Yachiru is the descendant of Alice that makes us four, one more and all the descendants will be together for the first time ever since their days." Said Matsumoto with a far off look in her blue eyes.

"Actually I happen to know the descendant of Sleeping Beauty too." Confessed Hinamori.

"What? You mean that all the descendant of the Five Great Witches have finally gathered together?" exclaimed Matsumoto shock obvious to her eyes.

"Yes! She lives here in Velonica. She has a calling for research so she has never left Velonica. Her name is Kurotsuchi Nemu." Explained the younger witch. Matsumoto's eyes darkened and she looked at the starry night sky obviously troubled. Hinamori didn't break the silence, as it was obvious that Rangiku was deep in thought. After several minutes she said.

"Somehow I don't feel like that's a good thing."

"Why?" asked Hinamori surprised by her elder's words.

"…Lately I had a feeling that I'm holding a puzzle in my hands. A puzzle I must solve for everyone's sake." Admitted the woman. Hinamori's eyes widened as she heard that but then said.

"I also have a feeling that something it's wrong."

"Have you noticed anything unusual?" asked the blond witch seriously.

"I have heard rumors about the North. Several dark creatures are said to have appeared there."

"Those rumors reached my ears too."

"Then there's this invitation towards Prince Hitsugaya and Prince Kurosaki while the Queen isn't here. I have a hunch there's more to it than it seems and…"

"And?" asked the woman eager to know what more could have worried her younger fellow.

"…and there's the disappearance of the Magician." Finally said the girl.

"The Magician has gone missing?" asked Matsumoto confused.

"He is the kind of guy who will disappear for a few months and then appear out of the blue and tell you he was studying something but this time it's different I know he was kidnapped."

"How do you know?" asked the older woman curious.

Hinamori remained silent foe a few seconds considering weather she should tell Matsumoto how she knew and then asked.

"Rangiku-san you know that I have a beating heart don't you?"

"Yes I know. Hitsugaya had told me about it." Admitted the woman.

"Good! Sometimes my heart will stop beating for a split second. Then I have visions of things that are going to happen or are happening that very moment and rarely things that happened in the past. The day you guys arrived in Velonica I went through that experience and I saw Urahara-san being kidnapped by two men in black. It seems nobody knows that. People think that Urahara went to do some research again."

"That is indeed something to worry about. Urahara is not the kind of person to be caught that easily." Said Matsumoto raising her hand to the bottom of her lower lip. I suggest we have a meeting the five of us and discuss about all these matters. The others may know something more than us."

"Alright I will inform both Yachiru and Nemu-san to meet us here in castle." Agreed Hinamori with determination.

"It seems we have indeed something big in our hands Hinamori." Concluded Matsumoto as she looked at the rising moon.


	9. Gathering of the five

**_Author's note:_** My summers seems to be the hectier time of the year.** But** I itent to make up by uploading as many chapters I can during October.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 9: Gathering of the five.

"Silence please we are about to start the meeting. I Kusajishi Yachiru, descendant of Queen Alice and chairwoman of this meeting welcome the four of you. Please introduce yourselves!" bellowed the pink haired girl from the top of the table. Four other witches were present in the room whose faces were lit from the light of candles. Matsumoto smiled broadly and said almost singing.

"I'll start! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, I am the descendant of Pea princess and I work as the royal witch in the Aqua Timez."

"I am Kuchiki Rukia, descendant of Cinderella and royal witch of Oz kingdom." Said Rukia.

"I am Hinamori Momo the descendant of Snow-white and royal librarian of Velonica." Said Hinamori who then motioned for the fifth person to introduce herself. The silent woman nodded and said.

"Good evening, my name is Kurotsuchi Nemu I am the descendant of Sleeping Beauty and head of Velonica's research institution nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too Nemu-chan!" exclaimed Matsumoto happily.

"Nice. Now that we have introduced ourselves let's begin with the first thing in our agenda. What snacks should we have?" asked Yachiru happily.

"Yachiru don't change the subject we have more important things to discuss than snacks." Commented Matsumoto seriously.

"I am not changing the subject. Snacks are the first thing for discussion in our agenda." Complained Yachiru pouting. Rukia took the little notebook that was in the hands of the young girl and looked at it.

"She speaks of the truth. The first thing for discussion is the snacks."

"Told you!" replied Yachiru proudly.

"However that doesn't mean that we have to seriously discuss that subject as if it's the most important thing to do right now." commented Matsumoto seriously.

"That's right. If you wanted snacks Yachiru you could have said that from the beginning. Nothing could be easier than to arrange for some cake and tea." Said Hinamori to the little witch calmly.

Yachiru nodded and asked if it was too late to do that. Hinamori replied that it wasn't and she went out for a few minutes to inform the kitchen for what they wanted.

"Alright since we have taken care of the eating subject let's move to the next one." Announced Yachiru more seriously.

"And that would be the fact that the five descendants of the five great witches have finally gathered together for the first time, right?" remarked Rukia as she crossed her hands in her chest.

"Exactly!"

"Do you believe that this fact must be considered thoughtfully?" asked Nemu in her calm colorless voice.

"I certainly do." Proclaimed Matsumoto in Yachiru's place. "Perhaps it wasn't intentional by our witch ancestors, but isn't it weird that there was not a single descendant of the Snow white until now?"

"We do not know how magical abilities are demised to each generation. So the fact that Hinamori-san is the first to inherit magical abilities can be complete coincidence." Said Nemu.

"That could be true but I think that Rangiku-san is also worried because I'm not a normal witch." Said Hinamori as she took her prior seat in the table.

"Which means?" asked Rukia with concern and curiosity reflected on her face.

"Rangiku-san and Yachiru-san already know that… but even though I am a witch…my heart is still beating briefly." Confessed the ebony haired girl.

"**What!**" exclaimed the two other witches surprised.

"How did that happen?" asked Nemu.

"I don't know how. I only know that since my witchkening my heart never stopped beating completely."

"Could it be that because the powers you were about to inherit were too much for your body back then so you didn't acquire all of them?" said Rukia. Hinamori looked at her startled and said.

"I've never though of such possibility but it may be in the right direction. There are times when my heart stops beating for mere seconds and during that short time I have visions about things that are about to happen or have already happened."

"Just like your vision about Urahara Kisuke." Said Matsumoto who had understood what the younger witch meant.

"Now I understand why you said there might be a reason for us to have been born at the same era." Admitted Yachiru who was quiet even though there was no food in the table.

"However I've never heard of cases where the powers of a witch are too much for her to handle. If that was the case there would be more witches like you wouldn't there?" said Rukia wondering.

"That is also true." Admitted Matsumoto pouting slightly.

Silence fell for a while in the half lit room. Then Nemu broke the heavy silence and said.

"I believe that since we do not have any concrete evidence in our hands right now, we must leave aside our gathering and see what we can do about the other subject we came to discuss."

"I agree. It is also possible that while trying to solve all those curious cases we've noticed so far we may be able to understand why Hinamori-san is the way she is." Suggested Rukia. The rest of them agreed with a nod of their heads.

"So is there something wrong with the magician?" asked Yachiru as she grabbed a plate with cake that has just appeared in the table along with steaming teapots, tea cups and several cakes. The other three witches looked at the direction of the ebony haired girl who said.

"On the day the two princes arrived I had a vision where Urahara Kisuke was kidnapped by some mysterious people dressed in black cloaks. I believe that this event has taken place before I dreamt of it though."

"I also believe that this vision explains why the queen has disappeared even though she has invited Ichigo and Toushirou in Velonica herself." said Matsumoto.

"That means that the queen knows everything about the whole situation?" asked Nemu.

"I don't know about that. What I'm sure about is that the queen has a lover."

"The queen is in love with the magician?" asked Yachiru excited.

"Why else would she leave the kingdom the moment she had so important guests? Besides I have always been suspecting that there was something going on between them." Said Matsumoto seriously and confidently.

"A theory like that could also explain why the queen is a white witch." Said Rukia thinking.

"How come?" asked Yachiru surprised.

"Well all of our ancestors are said to have been white witches. I've noticed that what they have in common is that all of them except Alice fall in love. So I've been thinking that maybe witches who fall in love manage to become white witches." Explained Rukia.

"That's a theory that seems to be in the trend. I know some witches who have been studying the lives of our greatest witches and they founded that all of them had lovers."

"I wonder what that means about us" wondered Hinamori.

"I know that conversation seems to be very interesting but let me remind you that we're not here to discuss this." Said Matsumoto seriously and a scolding tone that reminded of Nanao.

"We're sorry." Replied the other witches half smiling.

"I want to inform you that I've heard rumors about wolves making their appearance in the North. I went a trip there to testify the rumors and they proved to be true." Announced Matsumoto.

"That can't be good. Wolves are known to be used as familiars by witches who are experts in black magic." Said Yachiru with serious eyes.

"In a few words they mean trouble." Concluded Rukia.

"Yes but it's not just wolves. I saw several dark creatures heading to North when I was in the Northern Woods." Continued Yachiru.

"What I can't understand is why the queen invited those two princes." Said Nemu.

"Yes they are also part of the puzzle. But how?" wondered Hinamori beating her lower lip.

"I'm afraid we don't have many clues as to that either." Admitted Matsumoto with a clouded face. "All I know is that we have to keep an eye on them and not let them go out of the palace grounds alone." She continued.

"I agree with you Rangiku." Said Rukia nodding for emphasis. "Well I can run after Ichigo as always."

"Prince all about ice is my responsibility too but I think it would be better for both me and Rukia to have help. Hinamori-san you'll be on my team and Yachiru will be on Rukia's team. Nemu you will be trying to gather information through the research institute." Said the blond girl.

"I can't believe we have to be the baby-sitters of those two spoiled princes." Sighed Rukia.

"I wonder if we can ask other witches to help us. Like Nanao or Unohana-sama, the prime minister." Wondered Hinamori.

"I think that for now we can't. We are not sure who our enemy is or what is exactly going on. For the time being we are alone." Answered Matsumoto.

"I guess that we can't tell the princes either." Said Rukia.

"Not yet. I'm afraid that if we tell them anything they may try to solve the case on their own and make things worse." Said Matsumoto.

"That's so like Ichigo indeed. Maybe it's better for them not knowing. That way they'll act natural and if they are really targeted the culprit will make his move and that's good for us." Concluded Rukia.

"So let me get this straight. We have decided to take the role of defending Velonica from an unknown threat, preserve the balance in the relationships between humans and witches or even improve them and solve the mystery of Hinamori's beating heart?" asked Nemu counting their said responsibilities in her fingers.

"Yes, I guess you can say that's what we want to do." Answered Matsumoto.

"Don't forget our try to answer the question of what kind of ties bound the five of us." Reminded Rukia.

"All right then girls we must have our eyes open for anything useful that can be used to solve this mystery. Ladies you are dismissed."...

"Oh I almost forgot! What do you say for a pajama party?"

* * *

**_Author's note:_** That's all for today but my keyboard will be on fire soon.


	10. Voice of the siren

**_Author's note:_** That was faster wasn't it? I'm back to writting mood. Too bad Tite Kubo decided to go on hiatus in such an interesting part of the plot. We have finally witnessed the downfall of Aizen!(cheers)! **But** knowing Aizen it could not be the end of him. Maybe he has a plan to escape and start causing us headaches again. But only the mangaka knows that we'll have to wait two more weeks to pass before we know what's going to happen next.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 10: Voice of the siren.

Hinamori sighed as she was pacing slowly towards the library. The last meeting with the other descendants had her started thinking again about herself. She was secretly hoping that one of them maybe could give a reasonable answer to her situation.

"_The problem is that theoretically I already have the answer to my problem I just can't figure out what it is. Snow white's mirror doesn't lie but I don't have the faintest idea what it could mean…I wonder if__ mom was a witch too and casted a spell on me. She always talked as if she didn't like the idea of me being a witch. I wonder why? On the other hand if she was really a witch someone would knew it. Magic leave traces behind, plus I wouldn't be called the first descendant of Snow white if she was also a witch. Then maybe she was a witch but she hadn't gone through the process of Witchkening but then how could she cast a spell? What a mess. I can't find the hedge of it"._

Those were the thoughts of the ebony haired girl. She felt that it would be good to do some reflecting all by herself before she shared some of her thoughts with the other witches.

However all of her thoughts were interrupted violently when she felt her heart stop beating completely.

Cold rushes of sweat started running through her face and pain overcame her body. Her legs started trembling and she fell to her knees. Her vision started blurring steadily. When it become clear again she could she a woman with long, glossy, blond hair and captivating features. She was standing in the middle of the royal garden. Ichigo and Hitsugaya were standing next to her. The woman's inviting lips parted and she screamed.

It took Hinamori a few seconds to understand that she was the one screaming and that someone was trying to calm her down. When she stopped screaming she started taking big deep breaths. Then she realized that she was in the lap of someone. She lifted her head up and her hazelnut eyes met a pair of aquamarine eyes that were reflecting immense worry.

"Hinamori are you okay?" asked Hitsugaya trying to mask the worry in his voice. Hinamori nodded silently and tried to get up.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to try to stand up?" asked the white haired prince.

"I am fine. I have to go and find Matsumoto", answered Hinamori with trembling voice.

Hitsugaya remained silent for a few moments and then he grabbed her hand.

"Hinamori I don't think it's a good idea you start walking now. You just collapsed. You have better lie down. I'm sure whatever you want to discuss can wait." He said seriously.

"Not this one." Replied Hinamori as she tried to free herself.

Hitsugaya saw that she was quite persistent to go find Matsumoto despite her condition and sighed.

"You don't leave me other choice." He let go of her hand but instead of letting her go he took her bridal style in his arms.

"What are you doing sir?" asked the girl shocked.

"I'll escort you to Matsumoto." He said simply.

"I can walk on my own!" she protested.

"You can barely stand on your own." Said he as he started walking with quick pace.

"I don't think that this action is fitting for a prince." Continued the girl trying to hide a blush.

"I've never heard that princes must be heartless." Replied Hitsugaya with smirk on his face.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Soon they were out of Matsumoto's door and then Hinamori said.

"I think it's best to let me down now. Rangiku-san may start teasing us if she sees us like that."

"You are absolutely right!" said Hitsugaya frowing slightly and he let go of her in the gentlest way. The girl knocked the door and they waited. At first they could hear nothing but silence but after a few minutes and a second knock they heard rushing footsteps. The door opened and a half awake Matsumoto appeared in the door frame.

"What do you two lovebirds want so early?" she asked yawning.

"Firstly we are not lovebirds. Secondly it's not early and thirdly Hinamori wants to talk to you." Replied Hitsugaya as a vein almost popped out.

"And what do you want?" asked the blond woman the prince she was serving trying to crack open her eyes.

"Nothing. I just saw her collapsing and rushed to her aid. Since she refused to lie down and rest and insisted on coming to see you I accompanied her till here." Explained the prince.

Matsumoto's sleepiness seemed to fade away when she heard that. The woman looked seriously at the shorter witch who made her some kind of signal with her head. Then she had her enter her room and said to Hitsugaya.

"It was very kind of you to escort a damsel in distress, so just like a prince. But you are not needed anymore so bye bye!" As she finished her sentence she slammed the door to his face and left him all alone.

The prince's aquamarine eyes forrowed at the sight of the closed door. After a few minutes of staring contest with the door Hitsugaya decided to leave the spot and not bother himself with what the two girls wanted to discuss. While he was on his way to his room he saw Ichigo emerging from one corridor, that leaded to the royal garden, with a nervous look on his face looking behind his back as if he was afraid he was being followed.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" asked Hitsugaya surprised with the look on his friend's face.

"Oh! It's you Hitsugaya. I swear those witches are almost crazy." Said Ichigo, sighing with relief at the sight of the white haired fellow prince.

"Huh? Where did that came from?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Rukia and that pink haired brat are constantly on my tail. Something is wrong with their heads, they constantly keep appearing out of nowhere." Explained Ichigo almost furious.

"Now that you mention it, Matsumoto hasn't left my side lately. And that's totally unlike her, she usually disappears to drink or shop or just lazy around. She also drugs Hinamori along with her."

"Lately I have the feeling they're hiding something from us. If they are not with us they gather together."

"Now that you mention it!"

"It would be nice if they were just hanging around. Rukia needs some girlfriends but I suspect that there's something going on." Said Ichigo seriously.

"I witnessed something a few minutes before that could justify this suspicion of yours." Admitted Hitsugaya.

"And what is that?"

"I found Hinamori lying in the floor sweating, panting and white as a sheet of paper. When I said that she ought to go and rest in her room she refused and said she had to go and see Matsumoto. So I accompanied her to Matsumoto's room and when Hinamori made her some kind of signal she let her in without a word and sent me away."

"See! There's indeed something going on they are not telling us!"

"It can also be just a witch matter though that has nothing to with us. Despite being a party animal Matsumoto is very responsible in certain aspects of her job. One of the reasons she insisted coming here with me could be that she wanted to inform the witches of Velonica about something she learned in Aqua Timez." Said Hitsugaya.

Ichigo threw a look on him asking if he was serious but the two men could say anything more because Yachiru stormed in the certain corridor bellowing.

"Ichy Shiro-chan let's play!"

"See what I mean?" whispered Ichigo to his friend with a desperate look on his face.

"Yachiru don't you have anything better to do?" asked Hitsugaya with not much politeness.

"What could be better than playing with others?" replied the little witch happily.

"Alright then let's play the silent game." Suggested Hitsugaya.

"Silent game? How do you play it?"

"It's simple the three of us must remain silent for as much time as we can. The first to talk loses the game."

Yachiru remained silent for a few moments thinking whether to accept or not. Then she smiled broadly and said she would do her best with the game. So Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Yachiru closed their mouths and started waiting. The two men didn't have the slightest difficulty on meeting the game's rules. However it was obvious after the three first minutes that Yachiru found it difficult not to talk. She started fidgeting in her place starting to move her legs, hands and head.

But then the little girl's face darkened. She whispered some quick words that were accompanied with a loud thunder surprising the two princes.

"What's wrong Pink ball?" asked Ichigo surprised.

"There's an intruder on the palace." Replied the girl straightening her little body as she was about to fight.

"An intruder? And what does that have to do with us?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Well if Peach-girl is right then her target is the two of you." Admitted the girl.

"Us? How come? And what does that girl know?" asked Ichigo confused. He didn't get an answer as Hinamori appeared at the end of the corridor holding her magic cane running towards them. Nemu was on her tail.

"Are you two alright?" asked Hinamori as she stopped right next to Yachiru looking hastily at the side of Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

"We are just fine but what about you?" asked Hitsugaya remembering her prior state.

"Same goes for me. You are the ones we should…"

The girl didn't finish her sentence as a figure appeared at the other side of the corridor. Hinamori recognized her as the woman of her vision and said to Nemu and Yachiru.

"That's our wanna be culprit."

"I'll inform Bururin and Bunny-girl we are here." Said Yachiru repeating the same spell as before.

The woman walked slowly and silently towards the party. She stopped a few meters away from then said with a melodious captivating voice.

"So, there is a welcome party? You shouldn't trouble."

"Well forgive us for having manners." Replied Hinamori a bit coldly.

The woman smiled coldly boring her equal cold eyes towards replied with her best serious look but she felt again the impact of a heart attack.

She could see behind her back where a vast shadow emerged from the floor and captured everyone shadows giving the unknown witch the victory. Panic and fear rushed through her veins while sweat covered once again her face. However something unexpected happened this time. Her heart remained stopped when it should pick up its faint beat.

From the darkest and bottomless depths of her mind a little child voice whispered _"I'm sorry mother"_.

And darkness covered her vision for good.

**_Author's note: _**Well that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed X3 It seems things start to get to the turning point so stay tuned for I'll update before October ends. Please sent your thoughts and your support through reviews it really motivates me!


	11. Explanations

**_Author's note:_** Here's the new chapter as I promised! The next update will be towards the end of the first week of November.

I hope you enjoy one more chapter of Heartbeat!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 11: Explanations

Hinamori could hear voices. She couldn't understand who these voices belonged to, neither what they were saying but she could definitely hear them now. Those voices were whispering but little by little she could hear more clearly. Then she tried to open her eyes. At first everything was hazy but then colors and blurs started to get into shape.

Several faces got into sight. Nanao was there looking at her with obvious relief in her eyes. All of the great witches' descendants were there, squeezing their heads with Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's above her own.

"Hinamori you have woken up! Do you feel okay?" asked Nanao.

"My heart feels heavy and my body is quite stiff." Replied Hinamori. As she started to examine the room around her she saw that she wasn't in the corridor that lead to the Royal Garden anymore but in a room with white walls and a distinct smell. "What exactly happened? Why I'm in the hospital section?"

The witches looked at each other with concern and then Matsumoto decided to explain.

"You managed to defeated the shadow creature with a single spell and then you stopped the witch with the singing manipulation calling. But after that you collapsed so we brought you here."

"And? What about the witch? Did she said who sent her?" asked the young witch.

"No. It seems that she was carrying a lethe potion with her. She doesn't remember a single thing now. Not even her own name." said Rukia frowning.

"Ahem! I guess now that Hinamori is awake you'll finally explain what happened to us too!" said Hitsugaya seriously. Rukia returned to the lying girl.

"We promised to say them the whole truth."

"I think we have the right to know if someone is after our life." Commented Ichigo.

At the same time the door opened and a very tall witch with gray spiky hair wearing a nurse outfit came in. When she saw the crowd that surrounded the patient's bed she started shouting that Hinamori needed rest and couldn't have a bunch of people chattering above her head. She started pushing the two princes out of the room. Matsumoto apologized to Kotetsu Isane and set a place for them to meet and talk. Hinamori managed to grab the blond witch's robe and asked her to stay for a while and then promised Nanao to have a talk with her later.

When the room was completely empty Matsumoto asked what did the younger witch wanted to tell her.

"…I don't remember beating the witch and her familiar. I only remember a sharp pain and darkness enveloping me before losing consciousness." Confessed the girl. Matsumoto remained silent for a few moments and then said.

"I'm not sure what happened. I was greatly surprised when I arrived at the scene and saw you pointing your hand towards the shadow creature and then capturing the witch without a single emotion on your face. I also felt you emitting a huge blast of magic energy. Could it be…?"

"That my heart stopped beating completely? I think that's the case. I actually felt my heart stop beating and I had a vision about the shadow man and then my heart didn't pick up its beat as usual. After that I started losing my senses and…"

Matsumoto waited for the girl to finish her sentence but when she saw that she hesitated she didn't say anything.

"Does this mean that the theory about you not acquiring all of your magic powers is correct?" wondered the older woman.

"I think that today's incident leads us to that." Agreed Hinamori sighing. A sudden expression of pain disfigured her features and Matsumoto asked with worry.

"Are you in pain?"

"It's weird. My heartbeat it's actually irregular. It beats really fast and then it drops its pace. It is indeed painful." explained the girl.

"Then it's better to leave you alone to calm down and rest. Besides my prince wants an explanation and I don't think he'll be willing to wait any longer." Said Matsumoto in an attempt to cheer her.

So Hinamori was finally left all alone. She sighed once again and the words she had heard before passing out came to her mind. Now she had one more clue about her condition. Somewhere deep down in her mind she had the answer. Maybe an old memory from her early childhood, when her mother was still alive. But there was something else bothering her. That feeling of panic after her vision. That panic was meant for someone. Someone whose name she didn't dare prell not even in her mind. A rush of blood flooded her face causing her to blush madly and she felt another heavy pain in her chest. When the pain went away she decided not to think of the incident and her heart anymore. She couldn't bear those sudden attacks.

The party of the four witches and the two princes gathered in the library with the company of Nanao who invited herself.

"Alright as the chairwoman of this meeting I declare it's time we explain a few things." Said Yachiru seriously.

"Why is that runt chairwoman?" asked Ichigo frowning in the same way Hitsugaya often did.

"Because she's the descendant of Alice." Said Rukia with a tone as this explained everything.

"Alright then what is she doing here?" asked Ichigo pointing at Nanao.

"Hinamori-san is my friend and I want to know what happened to her. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Nanao with a death glare placing her hand at the left side of her glasses.

"No, I don't." whispered Ichigo intimidated by the witch.

"Please get down to the point." Said Hitsugaya with his always serious icy expression.

"Hitsugaya-dono is right, we better hurry up. After the explanation is done we have to start looking for the master mind of the attack." Said Nemu with her calm colorless voice.

"Alright I guess I'll be the one to do the talking." Said Matsumoto with an unusual serious expression. "The five of us, Hinamori, Kuchiki, Yachiru, Kurotsuchi and I believe that you two princes are in danger. We didn't have any concrete evidence until today only suspicions based on several facts."

"What kind of facts?" asked Hitsugaya.

"First a vision Hinamori had about Urahara Kisuke, aka the Magician or Wizard of Oz. According to her vision Urahara was kidnapped and after some search we discovered that his whereabouts are truly unknown. Then we have the invitation. The Queen invited only you two of all the kings and princes to spend some time in her kingdom while she disappeared.

"We suspect that the Queen went to find Urahara Kisuke because there's a rumor they are lovers." Said Nemu.

"There's also the matter of dark creatures like the one we encountered today gathering to the North. We don't know what that means but our enemy must reside in the North. And now we come back to today. Hinamori had a vision of a witch capturing you two using her bewitching voice. Immediately we sent Yachiru to find you and we started searching for the witch in the garden, where she was supposed to attack according to the vision. Then Yachiru informed us that the witch had entered the palace and we did our best to arrive as quickly as we could. Hinamori-san and Kurotsuchi –san arrived first in the scene and you know what happened then."

Silence fell to the room when Matsumoto finished explaining. Ichigo seemed clueless and Hitsugaya show no emotion as he was organizing what he had heard in his head. When he finished doing so he asked.

"And why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"We didn't want to upset you when we didn't know what exactly was going on." said Rukia.

"I want to ask something else. Kurosaki Ichigo has bodyguards right? Why aren't they here too?" asked Nanao as she fixed her glasses.

"…The truth is they are kind of useless. Haven't you heard that they always fail to stop Ichigo from running away?" said Matsumoto.

"Are you sure it's that and not the fact that you have actually been drinking with them last night and now they can't move a finger?" asked Hitsugaya glaring at her. Matsumoto decided against answering to those accusations and ignored the prince.

"So what we have to do now is search for the mastermind of all these incidents." said Rukia.

"That will be quite difficult. Our only suspect has lost her memory. We don't have much to begin with." commented Ichigo troubled.

"Then why don't you try asking Snow white's mirror?" suggested Nanao.

Everyone looked at her direction with surprise sculptured in their faces.

"You'll only have to look for the treasures' room but after that everything will be easier. The mirror doesn't lie." continued the teacher like witch.

"If you think about it that's the smartest thing to do, isn't it?" said Rukia.

"We'll need permission from the higher ups to enter the treasure room though." said Nemu.

"We'll explain to Prime Minister Unohana and she'll give us what we need." said Nanao. "If the Queen knows something is wrong the Prime minister will know too."

"Then we better hurry. It will take time to track the treasure room even if we are given permission easily." said Matsumoto as she got up. All the others mimicked her and one small voice asked.

"That means we put off paint ball until further notice?"...

Hinamori entered her room along with Nanao with a content sigh. "It's really pleasant to leave the hospital section after all this racket." said the girl as she rushed to open the windows so that some fresh air would come into the room.

"Are you still in pain? Isane told you to take it easy." Commented Nanao as she walked slowly into the room.

"The truth is I still feel a little heavy but I have had enough with resting. You and everyone else were searching non stop for the treasure room for the five last days while I was doing nothing. I must catch up." Said Hinamori as she showed Nanao a seat and started preparing tea.

"Well it's not like you could do more than us." said the older witch as she sat and moved soothingly her hands in her temples. "By the way I didn't tell you what we managed to find out."

"Oh you managed to find the room and ask the mirror?"

"Yes we did! So sit down and listen please... According to the mirror the one behind everything is a witch named Elvira."

"Elvira? I know that name!" whispered the girl as she took a seat a across her friend.

"Of course you must know it. Everyone working in the Royal library knows that name." said Nanao seriously.

"She was member of the Magic council and she was so talented and powerful that they were thinking that she belonged in a class almost equal but different from the black or white."

"But she's no longer member of the Magic council and her name is covered in shame." said Nanao as she took a cup of tea offered by the younger witch.

"Yes, because she was caught in an attempt to steal one of the books in the Forbidden section of the library."

"Ever since she was kicked out of the council her whereabouts are still unknown. It seems to me that she took the information she wanted even though she was caught in the act and all this time she was organizing her plan." concluded Nanao.

"Do we know what's her purpose?"

"We asked the mirror but we couldn't understand the answer. It showed us Urahara, even though he seemed a little shorter than I remembered."

"Urahara? That really doesn't make sense. If she wanted only him then there wouldn't be any reason to attack Kurosaki and Hitsugaya."

"There must be something we still don't know." commented Nanao as she got up and through her gaze out of the window.

"However this shows that we were at least right that Urahara was involved."

Nanao nodded still looking out of the window lost in her own thoughts. After a few minutes Hinamori asked something that was bothering her mind the past few days.

"Nanao did you get angry for not confiding to you about my visions and my suspicions and I told the other descendants first?" Nanao turned her head to her direction with surprise spread in her face.

"Not at all. On the contrary I am happy to see that you are making new friends you can trust. Have more confidence Hinamori It's not like I'll hate you for having friends other than myself." Hinamori smiled at her words and whispered.

"You are right I should have more."

* * *

**_Author's note:_** Once again we've reached the end. I hope I'll hear your opinions once again through your reviews. Next chapter's title will be Nocturne Meetings and conversations. Guess who are going to have conversation under the moonlight 3


	12. Nocturne meetings under the moonlight

**_Author's note:_** Trying to write when you are stressed about your winter's exams and you start preparing three montns earlier isn't a good idea. Let's reduce the stress

levels for the next exams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**For your convinience:**

Velonica the city and kingdom of witches.

Uverworld, known as the outer too, the rest of the kingdoms excluding Velonica.

Asterisk capital of Oz kingdom

Aqua Timez capital of Falis

Serrahield and Endra-La cities of Falis.

* * *

Chapter 12: Nocturne meetings under the moonlight.

The heavy scents of the flowers filled the light night breeze. That fine aroma intoxicated her brain but also brought her a feeling of freshness. Due to that clarity of mind she was able to notice the sound of light footsteps amidst other night sounds. The moon, almost in its full state, was sending mercifully its pale silver rays to the earth. Thanks to that Hinamori saw immediately the figure of a short (hey!) white-haired prince.

"Can't you sleep either?" he asked with a slight smirk as he was a few steps away from the young witch.

"No. My head was too full to relax. So I decided to come here where I was sure I could let some of my worries slip away", Admitted Hinamori with a smile as he sat next to her.

"I know what you mean. Actually the same reason led me here, though I didn't expect to find company".

"I can go if you want to be alone. The Royal gardens are huge, I'll certainly find spots of equal beauty to distract my mind".

"My breeding as a gentleman would never allow me to send away a lady who was already here", Said Hitsugaya sternly.

"People from the outer do not usually treat witches as ladies", commented Hinamori with a faint hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Witches do not usually treat normal humans so gently and kindly… as you do... They do not usually step in the front to defend them", was Hitsugaya's reply.

Hinamori turned her head to gaze at the waxing moon, before she said.

"I don't see normal people and witches as something different".

"All the others do though".

"Not all of them. Nanao-san, Unohana-sama, Yachiru-san, Kuchiki-san and Matsumoto are able to see the person and do not put labels on him whether she or he is normal human or a witch", said Hinamori in defense of her friends. "They bother eee treat both equally".

"I am talking about you this very moment. You were the first witch I met with this characteristic", emphasized the prince.

"But I tell you Matsumoto-san…"

"All that alcohol confuses her".

"That is rude Hitsugaya-kun!" exclaimed Hinamori with shock.

"I'm joking. But she truly belongs in a league of her own", said he.

Hinamori smiled and said.

"That's true. You wouldn't be able to put her along with common people or witches".

"Exactly because she belongs in the category of super annoying people", continued Hitsugaya. Hinamori threw him another shocked look but her lips were pressured as so not to smile. Silence fall for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"The truth is that I haven't said my thanks to you yet".

"Thanks about what?" asked Hinamori puzzled.

"For saving me…and Kurosaki".

"I didn't have my consciousness back then so I would like it if you didn't give me credits for that", said the ebony-haired girl looking at her feet.

"But it was thanks to your abilities that so many disasters were avoided", disagreed Hitsugaya.

The witch didn't reply to that. Obviously she was lost in stormy thinking seas Hitsugaya could not have access to. He longed though to calm those seas and see her smile from her heart like his mother did. He blushed at his thoughts and then scolded himself for them thankful for the fact that Hinamori was lost in her own thoughts.

"You don't act yourself after that incident", he finally said desiring to have a share of her troubles.

"I know", she admitted with a sigh. "That's exactly why I can't sleep".

"Why? Is there something that seems off to you?"

The young witch looked at him with half closed eyes and then said.

"Everything is off with me Hitsugaya-kun. From the very beginning there was nothing normal with me. I am the first witch after Snow white, I have a beating heart and unusual powers and now I had my heart stopping completely for more than a few seconds for the first time. I thing of all those things everyday. I think so much of them that my head hurts".

The white-haired prince draw back unconsciously and said murmuring.

"I never thought that you were strange or abnormal".

"Maybe you should. This time I even had a little conversation with my unconsciousness", said Hinamori smiling bitterly to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I lost my senses I heard a little voice saying _I'm sorry mother_, which confirms the Mirror saying that my mother has something to do with my condition", explained Hinamori.

"Hm... You know I have never heard you talk about your father or the rest of your family. Don't they have something to say about all this?", asked Hitsugaya wondering. Hinamori jerked suddenly from her position as if she had violently woke up from a bad dream and said surprised.

"Haven't I ever mentioned that I have a really bad relationship with my family. Or at least I had because now I don't have any relationship at all".

"What?" asked Hitsugaya. He knew that having a witch as a kid was not welcoming news but he thought that still they wouldn't cast away their kids.

"My stepmother didn't want her own kids to be related to a witch in any way. She was really insufferable when I become a witch so I decided to run away and leave them live in peace", explained Hinamori in the most natural tone ever.

Hitsugaya wanted to say that this was horrible but he was so shocked he could not utter a word.

"How did your father allow that?", he managed to say.

"Well I didn't exactly ask his permission to run away, but the whole situation distressed him. I mean he had a wife he loved who died and then he was pretty much forced to marry another woman for the sake of the family. Even though he chose her himself it wasn't his best time when she nagged from morning to night about me".

Hitsugaya remained silent for a while thinking and then said.

"You had a tough time as a witch".

"All witches have a hard time you know. I'm no exception but I'm lucky to have wonderful friends and the chance to meet interesting people", said the girl smiling broadly.

"Still I don't understand how can you smile so cheerfully after losing your mother and being forced to leave your family and fend for yourself", asked Hitsugaya icily and gloomily. Hinamori looked at him worried and surprised.

"Hitsugaya-kun you have lost both your parents right?"

"How do you know?"

"A blond witch I got to meet lately told me".

"Who else! She never keeps her mouth closed", said Hitsugaya frowing.

«Don't be mean to Matsumoto-san she's really cares for you. But I quess you are right it's not nice having others talk around for your personal matters».

Hitsugaya didn't say anything but he kept his icy gaze fixed on the moon. Hinamori remained silent watching his face and then said.

"Anyway what I wanted to say by mentioning them is that even if your beloveds are away you are also doing your best to live on. You have many things to keep you occupied like your kingdom, your training, gaining more knowledge through reading, joining the search party for prince Ichigo, meeting new people, finding your special someone and the prospect of starting your own family with her. Do all that leave you uninterested?"

"I'm not the kind of person who thinks everything in a positive way", replied Hitsugaya still not looking at her.

"Then what do you intend to do with your life. Stay locked in your castle and go out only for political reasons? Just because your parents died you are going to live like a dead person yourself?"

"No!"

"Then what do you intent to do? Shut away your emotions so that you won't get hurt anymore?"

"Enough!»,bellowed the prince as he stood up. « What do you know about my life? Even if our circumstances are similar we are not the same, our lives are not the same, so how I decide to deal with my life is my business".

"I am well aware of that. I just don't find your reaction healthy, you are just like the prince in that fairy tale who surrendered to the witch so that he wouldn't have to feel... the loss of his lover...!".

The young witch had started her reply in a half-angry tone affected by the prince but at the end of her sentence she slowed down puzzled. Hitsugaya noticed that and asked her still angry.

"What is it now?"

The girl didn't reply immediately but when she did she said.

"I think I know what Elvira wants to do!"

Suddenly the white haired prince put away his anger and asked.

"How can that be?"

"Elvira was kicked out of the magic council because she tried to steal a book from the forbidden part of the royal library, right?"

"That's what I heard from Ise".

"Well the book she tried to steal was actually a fairy tales' book".

"Seriously? Why would she go all that trouble for a book that contained fairy tales?".

"Because that version of the book actually contains the whole circle of the fairy tales. In the original book there were more stories that weren't included in latter editions. Humans haven't even heard of them. They are far more dark than the original stories of the five great witches so it was decided that they wouldn't be included in future editions to prevent witches from getting ideas. The already existing books were destroyed or hidden in the Forbidden part of the royal library and no one is allowed to read them not even the librarians".

"In this case how do you know what story inspired her plan?"

"Because I own the original version. It belonged to Snow-white and it was passed down from mother to daughter. When I was a child my mother read me those stories before I go to bed. I know all of them", explained Hinamori with a smile.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go inform everyone!"said Hitsugaya as he turned towards the direction the exit of the Gardens was.

"Ah! I think Matsumoto has gone out with prince Ichigo's party".

Hitsugaya stopped and went back to Hinamori's side and said.

"Why I'm not surprised!"

"It's okay. We'll tell them tomorrow when we'll also have time to form our own strategy".

"You are right...But we're going to have the meeting first thing in the morning", said Hitsugaya with a broad grin.

"I don't know if everyone will agree to that", commented the girl.

"I know...but you still haven't told me what Elvira plans to do".

"Oh! The story talks about a witch who used different parts from a wizard a prince and a knight to create one super human who would help her conquer Uverworld", explained Hinamori.

"What do you mean she used parts from three different humans to create another?" asked Hitsugaya confused.

"She used a spell to take the head of the wizard, the body of the knight and the heart of the prince".

"She intents to do the same thing with us?"

"I believe so. Remember what the mirror showed us. A shorter Urahara. She must want to use his head, prince Ichigo's body and your heart".

"Is that possible?"

"It is! The story contains the spell to do that. That's why Elvira wanted the book".

"You are the expert in spells".

Awkward silence fall after the conversation and the two of them sat again in their previous seats looking at the moon again.

"... I'm sorry about what I said earlier I was too aggressive", said Hinamori in the end.

"It's okay. I didn't act very calmly before and you said some right things. I'm sorry for snapping at you".

"Well you tend to snap at several people so I don't really mind. Not to mention that I touched a sensitive subject".

Hitsugaya didn't reply as he thought that he didn't felt very well for having snapped at Hinamori of all people. For some reason he felt all upset and his stomach was in a mess. It felt as if someone had released a sack filled with butterflies. However all of a sudden he realized that he was awfully tired.

"I think it's finally time to return to my room. It seems my visit here served its purpose", he said as he got up and stretched his hands. "Are you going to follow me Hinamori?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for a little longer», said the witch. «Have a good rest because tomorrow you'll have struggle to get everyone up the time you want".

"We'll see about that!", said he grinning menacingly. "Good night Hinamori!"

"Good night Hitsugaya-kun!"

So Hinamori was left all alone under the rays of the silver moon thinking that lately she felt really weird whenever she was with Hitsugaya.


	13. Reflection upon memories and other conve

**Disclaimer:** As you already know I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Author's note:** Here we are! I hope you enjoy this interesting chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Reflection upon memories and other conversations

_«...And they lived happily ever after! So did you like Snow white's story Momo?»_

_«Yes mommy!»_

_«You know Snow white is your great great great great ? Grand-mother Momo. There is always the possibility of you being a witch»._

_«Really! I may be able to fly in a broomstick?»_

_«Time will tell. ...However mommy will be really sad if you turn out to be like Snow white in the beginning»._

_«Huh?»_

Hinamori woke up in her bed with a surprisingly clear mind. At the beginning she lied there still trying to realize what she had been dreaming about and remember what she had to do. Her meeting with prince Hitsugaya the previous night quickly came in mind. She casted a glaze upon her clock and saw that she had some time before she had to meet with everyone and tell them about Elvira's plan.

Reassured about that matter she focused back on her dream as she changed sides in her bed. She had had a dream about her mother reading her a fairy tale. Snow white's fairy tale. Or it was the real story from the original book of fairy tales. That she couldn't remember.

Suddenly the young witch got up from her bed as her mind played back some of her mother's words; _«...mommy will be really sad if you turn out to be like Snow white in the beginning»._

_«I'm sorry mother! Wasn't that what the depths of my consciousness said before I lost myself in the battle with that siren witch? Did I take my mother's words to heart? The reason I still I have a heartbeat is because I didn't want to be a full fledged witch in order not to upset my mother, even though she was dead?... Can someone 's willpower be that strong as to achieve something like that?»_

«I guess I 'll have to ask for a second opinion. I had better ask Unohana-sama about this first».

With those thoughts Hinamori got up and started getting ready. At the same time a certain white haired Prince was already up and heading towards the room of a certain blond witch. Many people had told him in the past that he could be rather malicious towards other people and at this certain moment he would agree. That woman always acted as if she knew everything so it gave him great pleasure to be able to nag at her.

He knew that last night Matsumoto was out drinking with Abarai, Kira and Hisagi who were probably the ones paying. And now he was almost outside her room ready to wake her up shockingly early ,for her standards.

No sooner had he arrived at her door than he started knocking it and calling her out. At first there was no reaction at all but since he was quite persistent he soon herd noises from the room but still no one answered the door.

«Hitsugaya-kun why are you knocking Matsumoto-san's door in that desperate manner?» Hitsugaya turned to look Hinamori who was looking at him with interested eyes.

«It's not desperate it's persistent. I have to teach her that she has to be ready for every situation. Right now we are we are facing a dangerous threat. There's no time for slacking»,said Hitsugaya in a fake serious tone. Hinamori smiled at his response and said.

«Still I think it's better to call for those who happen to be responsible and ready for all kind of situations all year long. I was about to go call Nanao-san will you accompany me?»

«Yes prince Hitsugaya be a dear and accompany her. Dazzle her with your rare true smile!» said a voice from inside the room catching Hitsugaya off guard. The blushing prince exclaimed to the door.

«You have fifteen minutes to get ready. You are to meet us in the conference room we know what that Elvira is planning».

A surprised what was heard from the inside of the room but Hitsugaya and Hinamori were already walking away.

It wasn't long before Velonica's prime minister, the descendants of the five great witches, the head librarian, the two princes with their witch attendants and Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shouhei gathered to the conference room. Hinamori and Hitsugaya explained from the beginning what have happened so far to the clueless trio and then went on to explain what they have discovered last night. After that silence fell to the room.

«That sounds to be the case», said Unohana calmly.

«I wonder if the Queen went to rescue Urahara all by herself», wondered Nanao.

«What puzzles me is whether she knew all these were going to happen», said Hitsugaya.

«She didn't. She only knew that you two princes were going to be targeted that's why she called you here. After she made sure you were coming she went after Urahara hoping she would discover what was going on», explained Unohana.

«Still why haven't she contacted you?», asked Ichigo.

«When your loved one is in danger you don't really bother about others», said Matsumoto with a serious look, earning her a death glare from Hitsugaya.

«Anyway we have to start searching for Elvira's hideout. It may not be only Urahara who got caught and we have to make sure no else is captured», said Nanao

«True I'll tell Soi Fon the commander of the witch army to sent search squads immediately. Once they have founded the enemy's we will make our move», said Unohana.

After that the everyone was dismissed and one by one all the participants started leaving the room. Unohana left to inform the commander Soi Fon accompanied by Yachiru and Nemu and Hinamori who wanted to discuss something in private. Nanao left for the library while Hitsugaya went after Matsumoto who run away with some excuse in order to nurse her hangover. Rukia had noticed that Ichigo was in a bad mood the last few days so she remained in the room with him to ask him what was bothering him. When they were left completely alone she looked at him and said.

«There is something on your mind these days, spit it out». Ichigo looked at her frowningly due to her boldness but said.

«There is nothing bothering me!»

«Don't lie to me your face clearly shows you are displeased with something», insisted Rukia. The orange-haired prince remained silent for a few minutes as if struggling with himself and then he finally said.

«You are right. I don't like how things are being handled so far».

«Why not?»

«Because it seems like you witches are going to do everything when the time comes to fight. I feel left behind in this case even though I 'm in the heart of it».

«...So you want to be in charge of yours and prince Hitsugaya's protection?»

«Well yeah. I am the one being targeted I can't hide behind the backs of girls». Rukia smirked at his confession and said.

«What's wrong? Did we hurt your pride?»

«It's not the time to make fun of me!», complained Ichigo

«I'm not! I'm just saying the truth. You are not the type of guy who will rely on others during battle. You want to be the one leading and take all the burdens on you».

«So what of it?»

«You can't continue with that attitude Ichigo because you are not the only one fighting. Especially now it's not only you and prince Hitsugaya involved. The life of all of us will be changed for the worse if Elvira's plan succeeds. And it's not a shame to ask us for help you know, for you will not make it through this on your own. Trust us, because you are not a burden for us. You are an important friend...Think about all these orange head!» said the petite girl as she moved towards the exit leaving the young man in deep thoughts.

At the same time Matsumoto, as a master of avoiding whatever she considered serious work, managed to lose Hitsugaya and went to hide in the library. There she found Nanao surrounded by stacks of books.

«Nanao-chan what are you doing here with all these books?» asked the blond woman surprised.

«I'm making a list with protective spells and charms to boost our defense. I don't like how they assaulted us a few days ago», explained Nanao not taking her eyes from the book she was examining.

«You are right if they managed to broke through the palace's defense system once they can do it again. That's why I like you Nanao-chan you're always a step ahead», said Matsumoto patting the other witch in the head. «By the way Shunsui came with us in Velonica didn't he? However I haven't seen him since then. Do you by any chance know were he is Nanao-chan?», asked the blond witch with a smirk.

«Isn't he throwing up in some corner because he was partying all night in some bar just like you?» said Nanao sternly.

«I see! And why did you let him go? The bars in Velonica are only employing women. Are you gonna give him up to them?»

«I don't know what are you talking about».

«Come on! I know you two are going out!», said Matsumoto smirking.

«We are not going out! We have different views about what going out means», said Nanao seriously and with some hidden bitterness in her voice.

«And so you decided to leave him be? Your relationship is never going to proceed if you act like this. You have to show him you are the only one for him».

«Why are you sticking your nose into this?»

«Oh me? I'm just an angel who can't help but give guidance to people in love!»

«You an angel?»

«Why? Don't I look like an angel of love?»

«...More like a demon who likes to interfere in other people's lives».

«That's why Shunsui prefers the company of other women».

«Shut up».

«For your information I'm doing great job with prince Hitsugaya's romance. He has made considerable progress».

«I think he's doing just fine but it's not because of your help».

«Will you please stop being so negative?»

«I'm not negative I'm just speaking of the truth!»

«Your truth reeks of loneliness!»

«No it's your attitude that reeks of loneliness Rangiku».

The two witches started bickering but soon the sudden appearance of a hostile presence made them stop.

«Nanao did you feel that?»

«It seems like I was late. Come with me Rangiku. Maybe we can caught them before they escape». The two witches rushed out of the library to find the unexpected invaders.

«Are you the only one who thought that the security system needs improvements? I'm really disappointed by the witches of the palace», said Matsumoto as she run.

«Elvira was a member of the Council so it's not surprising she knows how to get her people in».

Soon the two witches arrived at the desired destination only to find Yachiru and Nemu examining the place carefully.

«They managed to get away this time», said Nemu. «They must have used a powerful transportation mirror otherwise they would have been seen by the guards».

«Did someone get hurt?», asked Nanao looking around the empty corridor.

«We found no one when we arrived here», said Yachiru.

«Oh no! Could it be that they kidnapped the princes?», exclaimed Nanao horrified.

«No I have casted a spell on them to keep track of them, they are still inside the palace», said Matsumoto reassuringly. The other witches looked at her surprised and she said.

«What? You think I'm gonna let Elvira or anyone else to take away Prince Hitsugaya?»

«I think my opinion of you got better Rangiku-san», said Nanao as she fixed her glasses.

«Regarding how there seems to be no victims could it be safe to assume that one of the research Institutes conducted some kind of experiment?» wondered Nemu.

«They would do something like this inside the palace?», asked Matsumoto.

«Actually they had done things like that in the past», said Nanao.

«In this case I will go find prince Hitsugaya and won't leave his side by no means. Nemu go find Rukia and prince Ichigo's friends to stay with him. Both princes must not stay alone anymore. The rest of you will find Hinamori and Unohana-sama and interrogate everyone in the palace to see if they can help us understand what happened!». After Matsumoto assigned everyone a job to do the four witches split up in different directions.

Night arrived and everyone gathered to have dinner together and discuss the findings of the day. Matsumoto's patience had run out and she was now nagging loudly. Ichigo seemed to be in a bad mood while Rukia reminded him of some earlier conversation. Hitsugaya had enough of Matsumoto's baby sitting so he was relieved to see the investigation party enter the room.

«So how did things go?» he asked with some agony. He was worried by Matsumoto's report.

«Unfortunately no one has witnessed the actions of the enemy. And nothing seems to be out of order in the palace», said Unohana as she sat in one of the chairs.

«However we are sure that the morning incident was not the result of an experiment so we are certain that it was the act of the enemy», continued Nanao.

«So we know that Elvira made a move but we don't know what exactly she did» concluded Ichigo seriously.

«That's exactly the case», said Nanao.

Silence fell for a moment but then Hitsugaya noticed something and asked.

«By the way where is Hinamori? Didn't she finished her investigation?» Nanao turned to Yachiru and asked her.

«Yachiru did you happen to meet with Hinamori-san?»

«No I didn't! I went around the palace twice asking people if they had seen something but I didn't get to meet Bun-girl».

«And I didn't find her either even though I was looking for her. I also told the other witches to tell her to come and find me if they saw her», commented Nanao.

«Actually I haven't seen her since the morning meeting either», said Unohana sceptically. Nemu replied that she too hadn't seen Hinamori during the day. An awkward silence fall in the room.

«Don't tell me that Hinamori was taken by the enemy?» whispered Hitsugaya with a shocked expression on his face.

«Now that I think about it the corridor we felt their presence from was right next to the rooms of the staff», said Nanao as calm as she could.

«Which means?» asked Yachiru.

«It means...it means that the enemy must have learned something about Hinamori-san and decided to get her out of their way before they tried again to capture the princes», explained Nanao as fear finally showed in her face.

* * *

**Author's note: **That's the end of chapter 13. I really want to see what'a going to happen next so I'll do my best in updating. Furthemore I think "Heartbeat" is reaching its closure. There are one or two more chapters to go so bear with me a little longer.

See you soon


	14. Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's resolve

**_AYTHOR'S NOTE: _**It's finally the last chapter. I can't believe it! Another complete story to remind me that I have one left uncomplete (rivers of sweat) Now that heartbeat is over I'll compete "Witches and Shinigamis" and after that I'll start posting another HitsuHina story called "Reason wo sagashite" which means searching for a reason. It's an old story I have came up in my hich school years and I'm going to follow a different updating tactic to avoid big delays between chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Once more I do not own Bleach

I wonder if the completion fairy is still around?

* * *

Chapter 14: Hinamori's and Hitsugaya's resolve

Everyone was relieved when morning came. Sleep came with difficulty since anxiety, about what tomorrow would bring, was eating them away. Also Renji's snoring made it difficult for everyone else to fall asleep.

Hitsugaya in particular was bothered by a feeling of tightness in his stomach. He kept clenching his fists and sighing in a heavy way. Since Hinamori was assaulted they had decided to sleep together in one room to make sure nothing would happen. For that reason the conference room was turned into a giant bedroom. If it wasn't for the absence of Hinamori it would be like a sleep over but despite Yachiru's attempts the gloomy atmosphere didn't change.

In the morning Soi Fon appeared with an anonymous letter in her hands addressed to Ichigo and Hitsugaya. The icy prince took it quickly in his hands before someone could react. He scanned it carefully and then said.

«It's from them! It says that if we want to see Hinamori again we must go to the Thorny Tower in the North. Just me and Ichigo».

«They have the upper hand now and they can order us like that!» said Matsumoto annoyed.

«What are we gonna do? It's obviously a trap. They want to lure you in their field and make you do what they want by threatening you», said Rukia while a wrinkle appeared in the middle of her forehead.

«However that doesn't mean we have to fall in that trap»,said Unohana in her usual calm tone looking at the letter. The party looked at her with curiosity and she explained.

«They do not actually mention Hinamori-san's name, meaning that they do not know who she is. Besides I doubt they could easily take Hinamori-san with them. Elvira may have some formidable allies but Hinamori-san isn't your average witch. She hides some amazing tramp cards in her sleeve».

«Truth to be told she displayed some awesome abilities during the enemy's last assault», said Nanao.

«Not to mention the fact she doesn't appear to be in this world. The ones who sneaked into the palace left some traces of their magic while Hinamori-san's have vanished completely. I believe that she was trapped with the help of a magical item», said Nemu.

«What do you mean? Doesn't that also count as being captured?» asked Kira.

«Technically she is captured by them but they must have used an item to seal her away. They have her with them but they cannot hurt her physically», explained Nemu.

«So how can that affect our moves?» asked Hitsugaya who was itching for action for some unidentified reason.

«They tell us where to find them but you don't have to go there alone, since they are bluffing about hurting Hinamori-san», said Unohana.

«Ok that means we have to find a way for us to accompany you two in the Thorny Tower without anyone else realizing it. Find where Hinamori is, free her while we beat the living daylights out of them!»said an excited Matsumoto while her eyes glinted.

«Live the infiltration plan to me, the master of hide-and-seek!» said Yachiru as she grinned widely.

«I'll take care of our transportation to the Tower!» said Nanao

«Then I guess Rukia and I will find a way to track Hinamori-san and make a list with useful spells», said Matsumoto.

«I'll provide us with potions», said Nemu.

«And we will train until we leave» said Renji zealously «It's about time we get some action!»

«Ok but first we'll have breakfast», said Yachiru.

«Well this place is not called North for nothing», commented Ichigo as he gazed around the snow and ice covered landscape.

« Yes I certainly feel like I'm playing in my field», said Hitsugaya. «That will come in handy if things get really bad».

«That's right you are the Ice Prince you can freeze them in blink of eye...By the way you may have earned this nickname due to your ice-water based sword but your country is not really a snow country», said Ichigo as the two princes were heading to a Tower who was visible in the horizon despite some traces of mist. Rukia and Matsumoto had prepared a spell that transported them in an instant a few miles away from the tower so that they could have some time to prepare before they meet whoever was waiting for them.

«That's true Aqua Timez has a rather mild climate only the most mountainous areas see snow».

«I hope you are not thinking anything about moving out here», said Ichigo sarcastically.

«Who knows, if I find a good place with a view near a snow center», replied Hitsugaya with the same sarcasm in his voice.

«I don't think Rangiku will like living in a place like that».

«On the contrary it will give her more excuses to go drinking. They say alcohol helps people to keep themselves warm in cold weather. I bet she approves but I think it's about time we put an end to this story», said the white-haired prince as he stopped in front of the Thorny Tower's gates.

«Yes, do we still have our mirror?»

Hitsugaya checked the pocket of his winter coat to see if the mirror where the rest of the party was hiding was there.

«Ok the mirror is safe let's go inside», said Hitsugaya as his well known frown made its appearance. As they walked inside the snow covered garden Hitsugaya felt as if a hand has just grabbed his heart. Ever since he heard Hinamori has dissapperared he felt all upset. He could not understand why he felt so uneasy. It wasn't like him. He was not called Ice prince for nothing. No matter what kind of mission he was given he would complete it perfectly. So why did he felt so helpless and mad. Yes above anything else Hitsugaya felt mad at himself. He used to spend so much time with Hinamori if he had gonne with her he wouldhave done a better job protecting her.

His head was full of all these thoughts as they were approching a big iron they stood before it Hitsugaya cleared his head of every single thought and focused on his own movements. His and Ichigo's sensors were at their best for anything they were about to come across.

The gates opened and they stepped inside. There was a long corridor in front of them and they assumed they had to follow felt the mirror getting warmer inside his pocket as if his fellows inside it could sence the tense atmosphere. After walkingfor a while the two princes found themselves in front of another door. Incomprehandable whispers could be heard in the other side and become more vivid as the two of them placed their hands in the door in order to open it.

Soon they had full view of the room which was oocupied by several witches and unfamiliar creatures. At the center of the enemy party sat a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes that were fixed on them. Her lips twisted and formed a smile of victory and satisfaction when the wooden door closed behind Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

«I see you decided to honour us with your presence Your Highnesses!», said the woman contened.

«We had no other choice after receiving your letter»,said Ichigo.

«I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here alone but I could not find anyone who could be your guide», said Elvira as she got up from her chair and started walking towards them.

«Is our witch friend ok?» asked Hitsugaya in the most intimidating of ways.

«Do not worry about her. No one has hurt her».

«You better release her now that we came here as asked», continued Hitsugaya.

«No need to hurry. I will let her go as soon as I have finished my business with you two. But there is no need to get upset Your Highness, I will keep my word since I have no use of her».

«Still I would rather see her leaving this place with my own eyes», insisted Hitsugaya and Ichigo nodded for emphasis.

«I do not trust that she will leave obediently if she knows that you are here and you intend to stay forever».

«Will you at least show us where she is? That would take a load of our minds», said Hitsugaya diplomatically.

«I do not see the reason why. I don't know whether you are aware of my plans for you but I tell you already I will be the one giving the orders and the two of you will obey».

«We have found out about your plans and for your information we don't agree to that», said Hitsugaya.

«We will not consent to you taking any part of our bodies for your own personal doll», said Ichigo.

«I do not see what you can do to stop me», said Elvira more hostile now as she turned to her company.

«We can do this», said Hitsugaya as he took the mirror from his pocket and smashed it to the floor and next to them appeared Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ise Nanao, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shouhei. At the same time he and Ichigo unsheathed their weapons and prepared for battle.

Elvira looked at them with no surprise and called a witch to get rid of the nuisances. The witch moved to do as she was told so but she didn't have time for that as Yachiru stunned her with a spell. Following her lead all the other witches started throwing offensive spells to Elvira's companions. Everywhere you could see the bodies of the enemy party falling unconscious or getting thrown out of the windows. Elvira was also targeted but she calmly evaded them or neutralized them. The five men of the company were in charge of everyone who managed to escape from the witches' spells. When Elvira called for reinforcements, who marched into the room from a hidden room, Hitsugaya decided to take the situation on his hands and froze every single being except from them and Elvira who managed to get out of ice's way in time.

She looked calm as if she expected that the princes would bring friends with them but still she didn't look pleased with her companions' performance. Then with one impressive move she raised a full-body mirror from the floor. It was a strange mirror since they could not see their reflection but the form of a sleeping man.

«Oh dear! That's Urahara Kisuke the Magician!»said Nanao.

«That's right I have one of the three persons I need for my plan and he happens to be under my complete control. Let's see what you guys can do against a white level wizard». As Elvira finished her speech she snapped her fingers and Urahara Kisuke was free from his unusual prison. He seemed to move freely but when he opened his eyes his pupils were gone. In an instant Hitsugaya made an attempt to freeze him but Urahara used a fire spell to protect himself. Then he used another fire spell to separate Hitsugaya and Ichigo from everyone else. Huge flames dominated in the room and they could not be extinguished by anyone. The seeds of anxiety and despair started to grow inside the hearts of them finding Hinamori seemed impossible in this situation.

Elvira smiled once again and said.

«I would appreciate it if you handed yourselves over. I do not want Your Highness's injured». But her request was not answered. While Hitsugaya tried his best against these magic flames he heard something shattering. Immediately the room was filled with bright light and the flames vanished. When Hitsugaya opened his eyes he saw a white dressed Hinamori standing a few steps away from Elvira. Her determined eyes scanned the room quickly and then asked Elvira.

«Are you the one who's after prince Ichigo of Oz and prince Toushirou of Aqua Timez?»

«That's right and you are?»

«I'm Hinamori Momo or Snow white's descendant if you prefer it». Elvira looked at her white clothes and her eyes darkened then said.

«let's see what you are worth», and ordered Urahara to kill her. However Hinamori was quicker and shouted a spell that made the flames vanish and his body fell lifeless.

«Hinamori-san! Why did you do that to Urahara Kisuke?» cried Nanao.

«Don't worry Nanao-san that wasn't the real Urahara. He was only a doll that looked like him trough an illusion's spell.» said Hinamori reassuringly. Nanao and everyone else looked at the body and saw that it was indeed nothing more than a puppet made by clay. Elvira stared at it with obvious surprise and wrath and said .

«How could this be? I had captured the Magician there's no mistake about it!»

«I know you did. But it seems that someone helped him escape from your prison and left this thing behind. Don't forget our queen has gone missing too and she was a friend of him», replied Hinamori.

«...Then answer me this! How did you see through the spell with just one glance and I failed?»

«I could always see things that were to come or that had already happened. And now this power seems to have gotten stronger», explained Hinamori and after that she left no room for other conversations. She stunned Elvira before she could react. Then Nemu and Nanao created white chains that emitted a weird white light and chaffed the witch.

«We also have to do something about these people», commented Kira as he eyed the mass of ice that imprisoned Elvira's minions.

«I guess it's about time we call the authorities. They will deal with them», said Nanao. «All we have to do is contact prime minister Unohana. She'll be glad to know that we are all safe and sound».

«Expect that Magician guy. We still don't know where he is», said Ichigo.

«I have a feeling he will appear any minute now along with the queen»,said Matsumoto confidently.

Hinamori watched while smiling as Matsumoto and Yachiru started telling theories about how the queen must have ditched them and went on holidays with Urahara. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that she had been at the hands of the enemy just a few minutes ago. Nanao was the only one who asked her a few questions about her well being and congratulated her for making it to white level. However as she was listening to some ridiculous story of Yachiru she felt a usually cold, now warm hand grabbing hers and hold it for a few seconds intensively and then let it. Her hazel eyes followed the back of the white haired prince who was walking towards Ichigo and then blushed slightly.

The prime minister sent help to take control of the situation soon. Elvira who was still unconscious was taken into custody and was to be trialed. A big group of witches was to melt Hitsugaya's ice and take Elvira's followers to question them. It was a demanding job that would take hours and Hitsugaya claimed that they should just leave them there until the ice melted on its own. The party returned back to the palace and their pace before the whole incident.

A few hours after their return queen Yoruichi was back along with Urahara Kisuke. The commander of the witch army Soi Fon seemed like she would love to have a blazing row about the queen leaving her duties to run after a man but remained silent. The queen explained that she knew that Elvira planned something and after Urahara Kisuke was kidnapped she made the proper arrangements for the two princes to come to her country. She didn't exactly knew what Elvira wanted to do but her spies had told her that her minions were watching the two of them.

Hinamori's leveling up was welcomed with great joy. She was given new clothes that indicated her new status and she was proposed to join other white witches but she was quite reluctant to do so. She was too young, even for witches' standards to join councils or any other white witch formation. She felt that a new path was opening and she wanted some time for herself. She didn't feel ready to take the role of the adviser for other witches. She still had some things to clear out.

One evening the ebony-haired witch went out in the palace's garden, where just a few days ago she had conversed with Hitsugaya. The atmosphere was full of the rich scents of the flowers just like always. Hinamori walked quietly until she reached the Sakura Lane. The trees were still in full bloom and little pink petals were dancing around her. Unlike the previous time she was there she moved into the heart of the Lane, where she found the oldest and biggest cherry tree. Bathed in the sunlight the tree looked as if it was on fire. Hinamori approached looking at the branches and failed to notice the figure who was resting in the trunk of the tree.

«This is the third time we meet in the garden isn't it?», said a voice calmly. Hinamori turned her head to the direction of the speaker with no signs of surprise.

«It is indeed», she answered and she moved to sit next to him.

«By the way congratulations for making it to white rank. It seems that it's a big honor for your people», he added as he fixed his eyes on her. He remained silent for a few moments but then he asked.

«So in the end did you solve the mystery of your beating heart?» Hinamori smiled and looked at him before she replied.

«Actually I did. I had a dream about the time my mother was still alive and I got to remember something she had told me. It seems like my mother was really afraid of me being a witch. Surely she didn't want her only child to lose her emotions and be governed by wild instinct». That's why I stopped myself from being a complete witch so that I could keep some of my feelings».

«You did this yourself?»

«It seems so. Amazing isn't it. All this because I didn't want to make my mother sad, even though she was dead».

«So how did you manage to overcome this situation you had created yourself?» he asked puzzled.

«Simple I found something worth caring more about than my mother's words», said Hinamori not looking at him in the eye and fixing her hair. Hitsugaya thought her eyes seemed to be red but he wasn't sure what to make of this so he let go of it and concentrated on his own thoughts. He was interrupted though when Hinamori said.

«While I was trapped in the mirror I almost got mad thinking what might had happened to you». Hitsugaya's eyes widened and τhen he decided to speak his mind.

«I think I can relate. When I heard you went missing I lost the ground under my feet. I couldn't relax until I saw you were safe and sound». Hinamori peeked at him with the corner of her eye. The atmosphere was tense. Both of them was thinking whether they wanted to do the same thing but didn't know how. Maybe it was too much to hope that they shared the same feelings for each other.

Hitsugaya decided to be more brave and moved from his seat closer to Hinamori. Then he extended his hand to reach for hers. She didn't resist to his gesture, she let his hand slip and capture hers and then she closed her fingers on her own. At the same time she turned her position to face him better and her eyes turn to be captured by his gaze. She had never seen him looking at her like that before, her or anyone else. All the ice and cold fronts were gone and it was as if his aquamarine orbs were smiling. However his mouth was not expressing itself yet.

Hinamori felt her cheeks burning but did not avert her eyes from him and smiled encouragingly. She knew by now that Hitsugaya was not the most expressive of people. It was more difficult for him to share his thoughts with others so she had to give him some time.

«Hinamori have you ever thought that the company of other people isn't enough for you? That you need a person who will never make you feel lonely and will be more than just a friend?»

«Yes I know what you mean».

«I dare say I have found this person. She's kind and always has a smile for you and her inner flame is strong enough to stand the company of my inner ice», he said and he squeezed theirs fingers with more intense.

«And I have found a wonderful man even though he doesn't look like it», she replied.

«So will this lady follow me in Aqua timez?»

«I don't know. I wasn't given any strong reason to do so», she replied with amusement in her eyes.

Then Hitsugaya closed the gab between their faces and finally captured her lips. Hinamori was surprised at first but then she replied to his kiss. Hitsugaya used his free hand to embrace her waist and bring her closer and she placed her own hand to his cheek and started caressing it.

Hitsugaya broke first and said grinning.

«Is that a strong reason for you to come with me?»

«I was certainly convinced», she replied with a dazzling smile. The white-haired prince leaned and kissed softly her cheek and said.

«I am glad I accepted the queen's invitation».

Hinamori agreed and the two lovers leaned back still holding hands and gazed at the moon and at each other. And for the first time they were both smiling.

* * *

**_Credits_**

Thanks to Tite Kubo for creating Bleach

Many many thanks to those who read this story and will read it

And super many many thanks to

candyfloss112

Kalow

Momo-Toshiro

MoonLightView

icyangel27

saphire wind

Shinku no tamashi

winged-angel21

Rinka Tokmiya

silver'

serenity095

HyourinmaruIce

bleach fan58

who reviwed so far

and all those who will review in the future


End file.
